As Time Goes By
by JungJ
Summary: [discontinued]
1. Chapter 1

**Title: As Time Goes By**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun and other**

 **Desclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, but this story is mine**

 **Genre: Family, angst, friendship**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning: just fanfic, don't like don't read, typos, OOC, alur membosankan, cerita pasaran**

 **Summary: Semua tidak akan kekal. Kyuhyun harus menjalani kehidupan barunya yang jauh berbeda dari kehidupannya yang dulu.**

 **Happy reading**

 **Puput257™**

 **Chapter 1**

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna putih memasuki gerbang Seoul High School. Mengundang decak kagum siapapun yang melihatnya. Pintu mobil itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang pemuda tampan dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya.

"Oi! Kyuhyun!"

Dua orang pemuda nampak mendekati pemuda berkacama itu. Seunghyun dan Seungri, dua pemuda tampan yang merupakan idola di sekolah elit ini.

"Hei!"

Pemuda berkacamata hitam yang dipanggil Kyuhyun melepas kacamatanya. Ia tersenyum lalu melakukan tos dengan kedua pemuda di depannya. Siswa yang baru datang menatap ketiganya kagum.

"Mobil baru lagi, eoh?" tanya Seunghyun sembari mengamati mobil bercat putih itu.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada kap mobil.

"Baru dikirim kemarin. Hadiah dari ayahku." jawabnya disambut tawa kedua pemuda itu.

Seungri menggumam 'wow' berkali-kali saat merasakan halusnya permukaan mobil Kyuhyun. "Pasti lebih mahal dari mobilmu yang dulu," gumamnya disambut anggukkan oleh Seunghyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum angkuh. "Tentu saja. Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan menerima barang murahan dalam hidup." ujarnya sombong.

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun, pemuda kelas dua di Seoul High School merupakan putra tunggal pemilik Cho Corporation. Perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang bisnis.

Kata sempurna seolah tak cukup mendekripsikan calon penerus Cho Corporation itu. Tampan, jenius, populer, dan kaya. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona pemuda yang dikenal sebagai juara pertama di tingkatannya. Pemenang medali emas di bidang matematika tahun lalu. Segudang prestasi bahkan telah ia dapat selama belajar di Seoul High School.

Ditambah kedua temannya yang tidak kalah populer dibanding dirinya. Seunghyun dan Seungri. Dua pemuda tampan yang patut diacungi jempol dalam bidang non akademik. Kapten tim basket dan kapten tim futsal yang selalu di elu-elukan oleh para gadis.

Seunghyun adalah putra dari keluarga Choi yang memiliki perusahaan terkenal di bidang otomotif. Sedangkan Seungri adalah anak dari Han Jaekyung, seorang anggota parlemen di tingkat pusat.

Bicara soal kesempurnaan, bukankah tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini kecuali Tuhan?

Dibalik kesempurnaan pasti ada kekurangan.

Dibalik terang pasti ada gelap.

Dibalik putih pasti ada hitam.

Begitupun Kyuhyun. Pemuda dengan kulit putih yang cenderung pucat itu tidak lah sesempurna apa yang kalian pikirkan. Sifat angkuh, sombong, dan semena-mena pada orang lain cukup menjadi tanda minus baginya.

"Emm... Kyuhyun-ssi, terima lah kue dariku. Kuharap kau suka."

Seorang gadis cantik berkacamata mengulurkan sekotak kue pada Kyuhyun. Wajahnya menunduk malu. Siswa yang berkerumun di sepanjang lorong kelas saling berdesakan untuk menontonnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Seunghyun dan Seungri lalu mengangkat alisnya. Ia menerima kotak kue tersebut, membuat gadis yang menunduk itu hampir berteriak -senang.

"Kau baik. Tapi aku tidak menerima makanan murahan."

Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun menumpahkan sekotak kue tersebut ke tempat sampah. Membuat siswa disana menarik napas dan gadis yang hampir berteriak itu nampak memerah. Antara menahan tangis dan amarah.

Pemuda tampan itu menyeringai pada kedua temannya lalu menatap gadis di depannya.

"Lebih baik mengetes makanan murahan itu. Jangan sampai orang lain sakit perut setelah memakannya." ucap Kyuhyun lalu berjalan seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Langkah angkuhnya membuat gadis berkacamata itu kembali menunduk dengan pipi yang telah basah.

"Kasihan..." Seungri memasang muka prihatian yang dibuat-buat pada gadis itu kemudian mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun. Begitupun Seunghyun yang berjalan di belakang Seungri. "Mengacalah, noona."

Kejadian di lorong kelas seperti ini tidak hanya terjadi sekali dua kali namun telah terjadi berkali-kali. Para gadis di Seoul High School seolah mengesampingkan sikap ketiga namja itu yang justru mereka anggap sebagai tantangan tersendiri.

Kyuhyun yang lahir dan diasuh di keluarga berada membuatnya tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang tidak mengenal rasa kasihan pada orang lain. Ayahnya yang sibuk bekerja, begitupun ibunya yang lebih senang memanjakan diri sendiri membuat Kyuhyun jarang mendapat kasih sayang yang cukup layaknya remaja lain. Hanya sekedar materi yang tidak pernah kurang selama hidupnya.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin membolos. Ayo!" ajak Seunghyun pada kedua pemuda lain.

Pemuda yang masih sibuk menulis itu meletakkan pensilnya. "Jangan macam-macam, Seunghyun! Belajarlah yang baik agar nilai akademikmu tidak membuatku malu." ujarnya membuat Seunghyun mendengus.

Kyuhyun itu cerewet jika masalah akademik. Sedangkan Seunghyun sendiri -sangat- tidak menyukai yang namanya matematika, fisika, ataupun mata pelajaran lain yang berhubungan dengan teori. Ia lebih suka praktik, seperti olahraga.

Seungri yang duduk di belakang Seunghyun hanya tertawa. Ia bergeming kala Seunghyun menatapnya tajam.

"Dan kau juga, Seungri!" ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Seungri menghentikan tawanya. Seunghyun balik tersenyum menang.

"Ya ya ya. Aku akan belajar, Kyuhyun seongsangnim."

Kyuhyun mendelik. "Sialan kau!"

.

.

.

"Oppa... berkencanlah denganku. Sekali saja," pinta seorang gadis bername tag Im Yoona sembari bergelayut manja di lengan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak boleh! Kyuhyun oppa hanya boleh berkencan denganku!" ucap gadis lain sembari menyentak tangan Yoona.

"Kalian bermimpi. Kyu oppa hanya suka padaku!" datang gadis dari arah lain.

Kyuhyun hanya diam melihat ketiga gadis cantik primadona sekolah itu kini saling mengolok dan membanggakan diri. Ia menyeringai dalam hati.

 _Cho Kyuhyun pujaan para gadis_

Seungri yang sedari tadi jengah karena Kyuhyun hanya diam akhirnya maju selangkah.

"Hei, gadis-gadis cantik. Kenapa tidak memilih berkencan denganku saja?"

"TIDAK MAU!"

Koor ketiga gadis itu sukses membuat Seungri menutup telinganya. Ia menatap kesal pada ketiga gadis yang kembali memperebutkan -siapa yang akan berkencan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu! Hentikan ocehan mereka! Telingaku sakit." ujar Seunghyun pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatapnya sebentar. Ia mengangkat bahu.

"Hei, ladies..." panggilnya membuat ketiga gadis itu menghentikan ocehannya. Mereka dengan cepat berdiri di depan Kyuhyun dengan saling menatap tajam satu sama lain.

"Aku tak akan berkencan dengan siapapun." ucapnya membuat ketiga gadis itu membulatkan mata.

"Tapi kenapa, oppa?"

"Apa oppa sudah punya kekasih?"

"Atau karena aku kurang cantik?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Kalian semua cantik. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin berkencan dengan siapapun. Aku tau kalian bersahabat. Jangan karena aku persahabatan kalian hancur."

Perkataan Kyuhyun sukses membuat ketiga gadis itu saling berpandangan. Bukan lagi saling menatap tajam, tatapan itu kini melembut.

Kyuhyun mengkode Seunghyun dan Seungri untuk pergi. Ia hanya tersenyum kala ketiga gadis itu saling berpelukan.

"Cho Kyuhyun, ada apa dengan dirimu?" tanya Seungri sambil merangkul bahu Kyuhyun. Ia melempar ciuman jarak jauh pada beberapa gadis di sepanjang koridor yang mereka lewati.

"Tidak ada. Hanya tidak ingin mereka saling bermusuhan." jawabnya enteng.

Seunghyun mencibir. "Jadi karena persahabatan?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk samar. "Kuharap kita selalu seperti ini."

.

.

.

 _Prangg_

"Siapa yang membuat makanan ini?!" teriak Kyuhyun diiringi derap langkah beberapa maid yang datang ke meja makan.

"Mengaku! Siapa yang menghidangkan sampah di meja makan?!" teriaknya lagi.

"Ada apa ini?"

Nyonya Cho yang baru pulang -dari salon- kini menghampiri putra tunggalnya yang nampak marah dengan pecahan piring dan makanan yang berserakan di lantai. Kesan mewah dan kaya seolah menjadi kiasan yang tepat setelah melihat wanita di akhir tiga puluhan itu.

"Ibu, mereka berani menghidangkan sampah di meja makan."

Sang nyonya rumah sontak menatap tajam kelima maid yang menunduk sedari tadi. Ia mendekati salah satu diantara kelima maid tersebut.

"Katakan! Siapa yang memasak hari ini!" tanyanya tajam.

Maid yang berdiri paling dekat dengan Nyonya Cho mencoba menjawab.

"D-di-dia," ucapnya sambil menunjuk seorang maid di urutan ketiga. "Dia yang memasak," ucapnya lagi.

Nyonya Cho menghampiri maid yang kini menunduk semakin dalam. Ia menatapnya remeh.

"Kau dipecat!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. Ia meninggalkan ruang makan setelah ibunya melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

 _Ckiittt_

 _Brakk_

"Maaf, Tuan Muda. Sepertinya saya menabrak pesepeda." Pak Lee dengan wajah pucat berucap pada Kyuhyun.

"Urus dia!" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa mau peduli. Pak Lee mengangguk lalu keluar dari mobil. Kyuhyun hanya melirik lewat kaca mobil.

Hampir sepuluh menit menunggu, namun Pak Lee tak kunjung kembali ke mobil. Kyuhyun berdecak lalu memilih keluar.

Di pinggir trotoar, Pak Lee nampak memohon maaf pada seorang pemuda -yang mungkin seumuran dengan Kyuhyun. Bisa Kyuhyun pastikan dari ekspresi pria paruh baya itu yang nampak bersalah.

"Tsk! Menyusahkan." gerutunya lalu mendekati kedua orang itu.

"Pak Lee, kenapa lama sekali?!" ucapnya sedikit keras. Membuat pemuda yang ditabrak oleh Pak Lee ikut menatapnya.

"Maaf, Tuan Muda. Saya harus memastikan agar dia tidak apa-apa."

Kyuhyun beralih pada pemuda yang berdiri dengan sepeda ringsek pada bagian ban. Ia merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan dompet. Diambilnya puluhan lembar uang won lalu diletakkan -dengan kasar- pada keranjang sepeda pemuda itu.

"Ambil itu! Ayo kita pulang, Pak Lee!"

Kyuhyun berlalu setelah mengatakan itu.

"Maafkan majikan saya. Sebenarnya dia orang baik." Pak Lee tanpa sungkan menunduk pada pemuda itu.

"Tidak, Tuan. Jangan seperti itu. Sepedaku tidak butuh biaya banyak untuk memperbaikinya. Aku tidak bisa menerima ini." Pemuda itu berniat mengembalikan uang yang Kyuhyun berikan.

"Jangan mengembalikan pada saya. Tuan Muda akan marah nanti. Tolong terimalah. Saya permisi. Sekali lagi, saya mohon maaf." Pak Lee berlalu tanpa mendengar jawaban dari pemuda itu. Pemuda itu menatap sulit uang yang kini berada di tangannya. Ia kemudian beralih menatap punggung pemuda yang ia kenal sebagai pemuda populer di sekolahnya.

.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun meyakinkan diri. Ini tidak mungkin. Ini hanya mimpi. Ia akan terbangun sebentar lagi. Namun untuk kesekian kalinya pula, Kyuhyun seolah tersadar. Ini nyata. Ini bukan mimpi. Ia benar-benar berada di dunia nyata.

Tangisan sang ibu kembali terdengar di rumah mewahnya. Perempuan yang ia sebut ibu itu tengah meraung di samping peti jenazah ayahnya.

Ayahnya -yang entah kapan Kyuhyun terakhir kali bertemu- itu telah tidur dengan damai.

Pukul tiga sore tadi Kyuhyun dikejutkan dengan kabar dari tangan kanan ayahnya.

 _"Tuan Muda, ayah anda terkena serangan jantung. Beliau dilarikan ke rumah sakit."_

Dan saat itu juga Kyuhyun segera meninju pipi pria yang telah mengabdi selama sepuluh tahun pada ayahnya itu.

 _"Leluconmu sangat tidak lucu, Hangeng-ssi! Ayahku pasti akan memecatmu setelah ini."_

Namun Kyuhyun harus menelan pil pahit kala sang ibu menelponnya sambil menangis.

 _"Kyuhyun, ayahmu meninggal."_

Hanya sebaris kata itu dan semua sudah jelas. Dalam waktu sekejap, rumah yang biasanya nampak sepi itu kini terlihat ramai. Orang-orang berbaju hitam keluar masuk untuk sekedar memberi penghormatan terakhir pada Tuan Cho -ayahnya.

Kyuhyun tidak menangis. Tidak. Ia pria dan ia pantang menangis. Ia harus menopang ibunya yang nampak hancur dengan kepergian ayahnya. Wanita yang biasanya anggun dengan balutan pakaian mahalnya itu terlihat menyedihkan saat ini.

"Ibu... sudahlah. Ayah sudah pergi..." untuk kesekian kali Kyuhyun menenangkan perempuan yang merupakan ibunya itu.

"Suamiku... tidak... jangan pergi... "

Selama hampir dua jam, Nyonya Cho hanya menggumamkan kata-kata itu. Ia bahkan jatuh pingsan ketika peti jenazah sang suami diturunkan ke liang kubur.

Seolah tidak cukup dengan semua kenyataan pahit ini, Kyuhyun harus menerima kenyataan pahit yang lain.

"Semua aset dengan nama Tuan Cho disita termasuk rumah beserta isinya."

Nyonya Cho menatap tidak percaya berkas di tangannya. Wajahnya yang terlihat berantakan mulai dipenuhi airmata.

"Ayahku bahkan baru meninggal dua hari lalu. Tidak adakah kelonggaran untuk kami?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Cho Kyuhyun memohon pada orang lain. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya kala orang-orang berjas hitam itu menutup gerbang rumahnya.

'RUMAH INI DISITA OLEH BANK'

.

.

.

"Tuan Muda, saya hanya bisa memberi anda tempat tinggal seperti ini."

Pria paruh baya yang bekerja sebagai supir keluarganya -dulu- itu menunjukkan sepetak rumah kecil.

"Ini lebih dari cukup. Terima kasih, Pak Lee. Dan jangan panggil aku Tuan Muda lagi. Aku tidak pantas mendapat panggilan itu."

Pak Lee mengusap airmatanya -lagi. Ia sudah bekerja sebagai supir keluarga Cho sejak Tuan Mudanya itu belum lahir. Ada rasa kehilangan yang amat mendalam di hati pria paruh baya itu.

"Tidak. Anda tetap Tuan Muda untuk saya. Anda harus kuat." ia memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Prihatin dengan kenyataan hidup yang harus diterima Tuan Mudanya saat ini.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam -dipelukan mantan supir pribadi keluarganya yang telah ia kenal sejak kecil. Hatinya bergemuruh entah karena alasan apa. Ada rasa hangat di ulu hatinya.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, setetes airmata jatuh dari kedua maniknya. Mengalir deras tanpa terbendung. Kyuhyun menangis. Ia menangis tanpa suara.

.

.

.

Nyonya Cho, perempuan yang terbiasa hidup mewah itu hanya memandang kosong rumah yang baru ia masuki.

Rumah ini kecil, bahkan sangat kecil dibanding rumahnya dulu yang hampir menyamai istana. Ia jatuh terduduk. Kembali menangisi kenyataan yang harus ia hadapi.

"Ini tidak adil. Kau sangat jahat meninggalkanku seperti ini."

Tak ada kemewahan yang selalu identik dengan dirinya. Tak ada maid yang akan melayani setiap keinginanannya. Tak ada supir yang akan mengantar kemanapun ia pergi. Dan tak ada sosok suami yang akan memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya.

Hanya ada ia dan putra tunggalnya yang bahkan belum lulus SMA.

Perempuan itu kembali terisak. Ia tidak siap. Sungguh tidak siap menjalani kehidupan baru yang berubah drastis.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menguatkan hatinya. Ia menggenggam erat ransel -pemberian Pak Lee- yang ia pakai. Benda dengan harga rendah yang dulu ia ikrarkan sebagai benda yang tidak akan pernah ia gunakan.

"Kudengar ayahnya berhutang sampai triliunan won di bank."

"Kyuhyun jatuh miskin."

"Tapi ayahnya baru meninggal."

"Biar saja. Itu pelajaran untuknya yang selalu sombong selama ini."

"Lihatlah! Dia terlihat menyedihkan."

"Rasakan itu!"

Sejak ia menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul High School, ucapan-ucapan itu seolah menjadi backsound dari perjalanannya menuju ruang kelas.

Sakit

Kyuhyun bahkan tidak mampu mengangkat wajahnya. Ia malu. Ia malu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia terlalu buruk. Ia baru tersadar. Ia terlalu membanggakan apa yang ia miliki-ah ia bahkan tidak memiliki itu semua.

"Kami tidak berteman dengan orang miskin."

Kalimat itu menusuk Kyuhyun tepat di jantung. Ia kembali menunduk kala kedua pemuda yang seminggu lalu masih berstatus sebagai temannya itu menatapnya remeh.

Persahabatan hanya sebuah judul tanpa makna dari kebersamaan mereka selama ini. Materi dan popularitas seolah memutus ikatan yang Kyuhyun anggap tulus.

Jadi seperti ini perasaan siswa-siswa yang pernah ia perlakukan tanpa belas kasih?

Seperti manusia tidak berharga.

Seperti sampah.

"Ayo kita pergi. Si tuan tampan yang jatuh miskin sedang lewat."

Perih

Bahkan gadis-gadis yang dulu berebut ingin mengencani dirinya segera menjauh ketika ia lewat.

Tidak ada tatapan kagum. Tidak ada seruan untuk dirinya. Tidak ada teman yang melengkapi harinya. Tidak ada senyum angkuh yang ia tampilkan. Tidak ada materi yang bisa ia banggakan. Tidak ada lagi Kyuhyun yang sempurna.

Kyuhyun akhirnya mengerti. Ia bahkan tidak lebih berharga dari sampah. Tidak tanpa materi dari mendiang ayahnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai-hai. Tiba-tiba kepikiran buat ff baru. Gimana? Ini ngetes dulu deh. Butuh setidaknya 15 review. Rencananya ini ff bakal kurang dari 5 chapter.

Oh, ya. Author mau minta maaf sebelumnya. Buat ff **IF bakalan discontinued.** Ada beberapa alasan yg gak bisa author jelaskan kenapa gak dilanjut.

Kalo mau add fb author : Jung Je Ah

Untuk AAM -sebut gitu aja- masih dalam proses. Mungkin bakal update 2 bulan lagi*smirk

Ok, Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: As Time Goes By**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun and other**

 **Desclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, but this story is mine**

 **Genre: Family, angst, friendship**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning: just fanfic, don't like don't read, typos, OOC, alur membosankan, cerita pasaran**

 **Summary: Semua tidak akan kekal. Kyuhyun harus menjalani kehidupan baru yang jauh berbeda dari kehidupannya yang dulu.**

 **Happy reading**

 **Puput257™**

 **Chapter 2**

"Yak! Kau mengotori gaun mahalku!" pekik seorang gadis bergaun merah muda pada seorang pelayan yang kini menunduk dalam.

"Mianhamnida. Biar saya bersihkan," ujar pelayan itu seraya mencoba membersihkan noda jus jeruk pada gaun gadis itu, namun ditepis oleh sang gadis.

Manajer kafe yang mendengar keributan langsung keluar dari ruangannya. Ia menghampiri meja nomor dua yang menjadi sumber keributan.

"Mianhamnida, agasshi. Dia pelayan baru, masih dalam tahap belajar. Kami akan membayar ganti rugi jika memang perlu." Sang manager berucap dengan sopan lalu melirik pemuda yang merupakan pelayan baru di kafenya itu.

"Tidak perlu! Aku bukan orang miskin yang perlu ganti rugi."

Gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu kemudian melengos pergi dengan mulut yang tidak berhenti berucap.

"Mianhamnida atas ketidaknyamanannya," ujar pria dua puluhan tahun itu pada pengunjung kafe yang lain. Ia kemudian menghela napas pada pemuda yang baru diterima bekerja seminggu lalu itu.

"Kyuhyun, kau ke ruanganku setelah merapikan ini," ucapnya lagi.

Pemuda yang justru sedang menatap sulit pada gadis yang baru keluar itu tersentak. "Baik," jawabnya.

Sang manager berlalu setelah itu.

Kyuhyun segera membereskan 'hasil kerjanya' lalu membawanya ke dapur. Ia membuang pecahan gelas ke tempat sampah, mengabaikan pandangan bertanya dari seorang yang sedang berdiri di sudut dapur kafe -mengambil menu pesanan.

"Bagus, Kyu. Kau sudah membuat dirimu dalam masalah," gumam Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu berhenti sejenak. Ia menarik napas sebentar sebelum mengetuk pintu coklat di hadapannya.

 _Tok tok tok_

"Masuk," jawab suara dari dalam.

 _Cklek_

Kyuhyun menutup pintu setelah masuk ke dalam.

"Duduklah," perintah pria dengan lesung pipit itu. Kyuhyun menurut, ia duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan meja kerja manager kafe tempat ia bekerja.

"Kau tahu kesalahanmu, bukan?"

"Ya, Siwon-ssi"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar yakin dengan kemampuanmu, mengingat kau belum pernah bekerja sebelumnya. Namun aku juga teringat Paman Lee yang sudah menitipkanmu padaku."

Pria dengan nama lengkap Choi Siwon itu menunggu respon Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam.

"Aku sungguh membutuhkan pekerjaan ini, Siwon-ssi. Tolong jangan memecatku."

Siwon tergelak dengan respon Kyuhyun. Pemuda yang ia terima bekerja seminggu lalu itu nampak sangat berbeda. Menurutnya, Kyuhyun adalah orang yang tertutup dan cenderung selalu menyendiri saat berkumpul dengan pegawai kafe yang lain. Walau Siwon akui pekerjaan Kyuhyun selama seminggu ini bisa dikatakan bagus untuk seorang pemula, namun ia tidak menyangka Kyuhyun mau memohon padanya.

"Aku tidak akan memecatmu." Sebaris kalimat itu membuat Kyuhyun menghela napas lega.

"Kuharap kau lebih berhati-hati," ucap Siwon terdengar seperti nasehat.

"Terima kasih, Siwon-ssi. Aku akan lebih hati-hati."

Kyuhyun pamit setelah mengucap terima kasih. Ia mengurungkan langkah saat suara Siwon menginterupsinya.

"Panggil aku hyung saja, Kyu." Dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

Pintu itu kembali tertutup bersama Kyuhyun yang menghilang di balik pintu.

Siwon menopang dagunya di atas meja. Ia kembali teringat saat Paman Lee -tetangganya- menitipkan Kyuhyun untuk bekerja di kafe miliknya. Sedikit rasa kasihan menyergap di hati pria yang masih lajang itu setelah mendengar cerita tentang Kyuhyun dari Paman Lee.

"Cho Corporation. Siapa yang menyangka perusahaan sebesar itu bisa bangkrut dalam sekejap."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun merenggangkan tubuhnya setelah tugas terakhirnya -untuk membuang sampah- malam ini selesai. Ia kembali menutup tong sampah dihadapannya lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam.

"Kyuhyun, jangan lupa mengunci pintunya. Aku pulang dulu," ucap Siwon saat Kyuhyun baru masuk ke dalam. Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kafe. Hari ini memang giliran Kyuhyun untuk membuang sampah dan mengunci pintu kafe.

"Hati-hati, hyung." balas Kyuhyun sedikit keras agar Siwon mendengar suaranya.

Setelah kejadian sore tadi, Kyuhyun berusaha bekerja lebih baik. Bukan karena takut dipecat -walau alasan itu juga termasuk- Kyuhyun hanya tidak ingin kejadian seperti tadi terulang lagi.

"Hahh... "

Terdengar helaan napas dari satu-satunya orang dalam ruangan tersebut. Kyuhyun, ia merasa benar-benar lelah kali ini. Ia menyenderkan tubuh pada dinding dapur. Pemuda yang dipaksa hidup susah sejak beberapa minggu ini tampak menyeka ujung matanya yang entah kapan mulai berair.

"Aku tidak boleh menangis. Ini hidupku sekarang."

Terkadang Kyuhyun merasa jika Tuhan sungguh jahat padanya. Ia yang masih tujuh belas tahun terpaksa harus bekerja untuk bertahan hidup bersama ibunya. Bekerja menjadi hal yang sangat sulit bagi Kyuhyun mengingat apa yang biasa ia dapatkan selama ini.

Namun Kyuhyun juga merasa bersyukur. Ia masih punya Pak Lee yang sangat baik padanya -walau sikapnya pada mantan supirnya itu kurang baik selama ini. Pria paruh baya yang sekarang bekerja sebagai supir taksi itu selalu memberi bantuan, bahkan untuk hal terkecil sekalipun.

Pekerjaannya sekarang juga berkat bantuan Pak Lee. Berkat pria bermarga Lee itu, Kyuhyun dapat bekerja paruh waktu setelah pulang sekolah dengan bayaran yang lumayan.

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya lalu mematikan lampu penerangan di setiap sudut kafe. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas lebih sepuluh menit. Ia berdecak karena merutuki dirinya yang sempat-sempatnya melamun. Setelah memastikan pintu kafe terkunci dengan benar, Kyuhyun melangkah pergi.

"Ibu pasti sudah tertidur," gumamnya seraya merapatkan mantel coklat di tubuhnya. Angin musim gugur membuat tubuhnya menggigil.

Berjalan kaki.

Kegiatan yang selalu Kyuhyun lakukan selama beberapa minggu ini. Ada rasa sesak yang menghampiri hati Kyuhyun mengingat dulu ia selalu berganti mobil setiap tahunnya.

"Angin malam membuat dadaku sesak."

Dengan langkah pasti Kyuhyun menghilang di tikungan di ujung jalan. Hanya disinari lampu jalan yang remang. Sepi. Sendiri.

Kyuhyun hanya tidak menyadari masih ada seorang pemuda yang kini beranjak dari kursi dekat pohon maple di depan kafe.

.

.

.

 _Prannggg!_

Suara bantingan terdengar dari arah dapur. Membuat Kyuhyun yang baru membasuh wajahnya segera berlari keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ibu!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil menahan tangan Nyonya Cho yang berusaha melukai tangannya dengan pecahan kaca yang tercecer di lantai. "Demi Tuhan, Ibu. Sadarlah! Jangan seperti ini... " lirih Kyuhyun tepat di muka sang ibu yang telah banjir air mata.

Wajah yang semula menatap pergelangan tangannya itu kini beralih menatap Kyuhyun. Ada raut keterkejutan disana.

 _Ctarrr!_

Pecahan kaca di genggamannya terjatuh ke lantai, hancur menjadi bagian yang lebih kecil.

"Kyuhyun... " ucap perempuan yang merupakan ibu dari Kyuhyun, lalu menangkup wajah Kyuhyun. "Maafkan ibu... Maaf."

Kyuhyun menarik sang ibu ke dekapannya, menyalurkan rasa tenang pada orang yang paling ia sayang saat ini.

"Tidak apa, Ibu. Sekarang Kyu antar Ibu ke kamar. Ibu perlu istirahat."

Tanpa penolakan Nyonya Cho berjalan menuju kamar dituntun oleh Kyuhyun. Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun menidurkan sang ibu yang langsung terpejam di ranjang.

"Selamat tidur, Ibu." Dikecupnya kening Nyonya Cho lalu Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar dengan langkah pelan. Kyuhyun kembali ke dapur untuk membersihkan lantai dari pecahan kaca.

Sudah kesekian kali Kyuhyun mendapati sang ibu membanting barang-barang, entah itu gelas, piring, vas, ataupun benda lain. Kyuhyun paham akan penyebabnya. Ibunya masih belum menerima keadaan mereka sekarang.

Jujur saja, Kyuhyun terkadang tanpa sadar menangis teringat hidupnya yang saat ini. Ada rasa marah dihatinya pada Tuhan. Kenapa harus ia? Kenapa harus keluarganya? Kenapa harus ayahnya?

Tetapi, akhirnya Kyuhyun seolah tersadar. Tuhan punya rencana yang lebih baik untuknya, untuk Ibunya setelah ini.

"Sshhh... "

Karena kurang hati-hati, pecahan kaca itu justru melukai jari tangan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya memandang tetesan darah yang jatuh dari ujung jarinya tanpa ekspresi. Tanpa berniat mengobati luka pada tangannya, Kyuhyun kembali membersihkan pecahan kaca tersebut.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau masih bersekolah disini?! Harusnya kau bersekolah di SMA murahan di luar sana!" ucap seorang pemuda tanpa rasa bersalah.

Kyuhyun tidak bereaksi. Ini masih pagi dan ia punya urusan penting dengan Jung seongsangnim yang menunggunya di ruang guru.

Jika dua bulan lalu ia akan menundukkan kepala saat orang-orang mencacinya, kini ia hanya menatap orang-orang tersebut tanpa ekspresi. Jika dua bulan lalu ia merasa sangat malu pada setiap orang di sekolah ini, kini ia merasa urat malunya telah lenyap. Jika dua bulan lalu ia akan sakit hati mendengar cacian orang-orang, kini ia hanya menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu.

"Seunghyun-ssi, aku harus ke ruang guru sekarang. Tolong jangan menghalangi jalan," balas Kyuhyun tanpa rasa takut.

Pemuda yang dulu ia kenal sebagai sahabatnya itu justru tersenyum mengejek. Seolah meremehkan ucapan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Kau memerintahku? Kau pikir kau siapa, eoh?" tanya pemuda itu -Seunghyun- dengan nada yang tak biasa. Seunghyun mendekati Kyuhyun. Dengan langkah pelan pemuda Choi itu berjalan mengitari tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Aku meminta tolong padamu," balas Kyuhyun.

Beberapa siswa yang lewat di koridor kelas mulai berbisik melihat mereka. Sudah terbiasa dengan Kyuhyun yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi bahan perbincangan setiap siswa disini. Seorang siswa populer yang dalam beberapa hari menjelma menjadi sampah -kata mereka.

"Cih!" Seunghyun melangkah pergi setelah melayangkan tatapan benci pada Kyuhyun.

Menghela napas pendek, Kyuhyun kembali meneruskan niat awalnya untuk menemui Jung seongsangnim di ruang guru. Ia berjalan memasuki ruang guru dengan langkah pasti, mengabaikan berbagai pandangan dari beberapa guru yang telah datang.

"Oh, Kyuhyun. Kau sudah datang. Kemarilah." Seorang guru yang terbilang muda itu nampak tersenyum dengan tangan melambai pada Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan kearahnya.

Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan senyum. Setidaknya masih ada orang yang peduli padanya di sekolah ini. Jung seongsangnim -mungkin- adalah satu-satunya orang -setelah Pak Lee- yang memandangnya dengan tatapan sama. Tanpa peduli ia masih Kyuhyun yang kaya atau tidak.

"Ada apa seongsangnim memanggil saya?"

"Duduklah dulu. Ada beberapa berkas yang harus kau tanda tangani." Ucapnya seraya mengeluarkan tiga atau empat lembar kertas dari map di ujung mejanya.

Kyuhyun duduk di kursi yang ada. Matanya tidak beralih dari tulisan di kertas tersebut.

"Pembayaran uang sekolah dari rekening mendiang ayahmu telah dihentikan, mengingat rekening tersebut telah diblokir. Aku minta maaf soal ini," Jung seongsangnim berucap prihatin. Ia sebenarnya tidak sampai hati menyampaikan hal yang menyangkut soal ayah Kyuhyun.

Dengan senyum tipis Kyuhyun membalas, "Saya tahu, seongsangnim." Walau tidak dipungkiri, berbagai pertanyaan mulai berputar di kepalanya. Bagaimana ia membayar uang sekolah yang semahal itu? -menurutnya sekarang. Pekerjaan apa lagi yang harus ia kerjakan untuk mengumpulkan uang? Atau haruskah Kyuhyun mengesampingkan sekolah lalu memilih bekerja?

Seolah mengerti dengan pemikiran Kyuhyun, Jung seongsangnim segera menyahut.

"Tapi jangan khawatir soal pembayaran uang sekolahmu selanjutnya. Mengingat prestasimu selama ini, pihak sekolah setuju untuk memberikan beasiswa sampai kau lulus."

 _"Cho Kyuhyun, pihak sekolah memberikan beasiswa untuk anda karena telah memenangkan olimpiade matematika tahun ini."_

 _"Tidak perlu! Ayahku masih mampu membiayai semuanya."_

Kyuhyun tertegun. Benarkah?

"B-benarkah, seongsangnim? Anda tidak berbohong, bukan?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Pria bermarga Jung itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Kau anak pintar, Kyu. Aku berusaha mempertahankan posisimu sebagai siswa di sekolah ini."

Ya. Jung Yunho -nama lengkapnya- lah yang mati-matian mengajukan beasiswa untuk Kyuhyun. Ia sendiri tidak paham kenapa ia melakukan hal itu. Pihak sekolah sempat menolak usulannya karena di awal tahun pelajaran Kyuhyun telah menolak pengajuan beasiswa. Namun dengan usaha keras Jung Yunho, akhirnya pihak sekolah mau memberikan beasiswa pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera berdiri lalu membungkuk beberapa kali pada Yunho. "Terima kasih, Jung seongsangnim. Saya sangat berterima kasih pada anda," ucapnya.

"Jangan membungkuk seperti itu, tegakkan tubuhmu. Aku tidak enak pada guru lain," ucapnya sembari melirik beberapa guru di dalam.

Kyuhyun segera menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Ia tersenyum pada Yunho, tulus. "Terima kasih atas kebaikan seongsangnim. Saya tidak tahu harusnya membalasnya dengan apa."

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun untukmu. Ini memang hak yang perlu kau dapatkan, Kyuhyun. Lagipula kau tidak perlu membalas apapun untukku. Dengan prestasimu yang membanggakan sudah membuatku senang."

.

.

.

Pemuda berkacamata itu memarkirkan sepedanya di halaman belakang kafe tempatnya bekerja. Pandangannya beralih dari sepeda pada pemuda bersurai ikal yang baru masuk melewati pintu belakang.

 _"Ambil itu! Ayo kita pulang, Pak Lee!"_

Padahal Kibum -pemuda berkacamata itu- ingat betul. Dua bulan yang lalu ia masih melihat pemuda yang baru masuk ke dalam itu dengan segala kemewahannya. Tapi siapa sangka. Orang yang dua bulan lalu identik dengan segala harta melimpahnya kini terdampar di kafe tempatnya bekerja, dengan status sebagai pelayan -sama seperti Kibum.

Apakah kalian berpikir jika Kibum akan memperlakukan pemuda bersurai ikal itu sama seperti yang teman satu kelas -bahkan satu sekolahnya- nya lakukan?

Jawabnya tidak.

Keuntungan apa yang Kibum peroleh dengan melakukan hal tersebut? Tidak ada. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan paruh waktunya saat ini. Ia anak sulung dari tiga bersaudara dan kedua adiknya masih kecil. Orangtua Kibum bukanlah orang kaya yang mampu memberinya fasilitas lebih. Karena itu Kibum bekerja paruh waktu di kafe ini untuk sedikit meringankan beban orangtuanya.

Sudut hati Kibum berteriak mengiba melihat Kyuhyun. Bagaimana pemuda yang dulu selalu dielu-elukan, kini justru diperlakukan bagai barang tidak berguna. Tapi Kibum tahu betul, Kyuhyun bukan tipe orang yang mau dikasihani. Belum lagi, Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengakrabkan diri dengan pegawai lain. Membuat Kibum yang sempat berniat mengajak Kyuhyun berteman sedikit kesulitan.

Kibum tersadar dari lamunannya saat salah seorang teman kerjanya menggeplak bahunya. Ia hanya tersenyum menanggapi lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam kafe.

Sampai di dalam, Kibum menyapa beberapa koki yang sedang sibuk memasak. Ia lalu berjalan memasuki ruang ganti. Ia melepas mantel dan kemeja yang dipakainya, menyisakan kaos putih lalu menggantinya dengan seragam pelayan miliknya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, artinya pekerjaannya sudah menanti. Kibum keluar dari kamar ganti khusus pekerja di kafe tersebut. Ia mendekati Minho, kasir sekaligus adik kelas yang bernasib sama seperti dirinya.

"Baru datang, hyung?" tanya Minho pada Kibum yang melihat ke penjuru ruangan. Jam makan siang sudah lewat, jadi tidak heran jika kafe tidak terlalu ramai. Saat makan malam nanti baru lah tenaganya akan terkuras.

Kibum balas tersenyum, "Ya. Kau sudah lama?" tanyanya pada Minho yang kini menumpukan tangannya pada meja kasir. "Belum, mungkin sekitar sepuluh menit," jawabnya.

Minho mengerutkan dahi saat Kibum tampak memperhatikan satu titik. Kedua obsidian Minho mengikuti arah pandang Kibum. Ia memandang Kibum dan seseorang itu bergantian.

"Ada apa, hyung?" Tanya Minho menyadarkan Kibum. Pemuda berkacamata itu hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu bergegas mengambil buku pesanan dan bolpoin diatas meja kemudian menghampiri meja nomor tujuh.

.

.

.

Perempuan tiga puluh sembilan tahun itu menggeram marah. Ia melempar dompet kosong di tangannya.

"Sial! Uangku benar-benar habis!" Umpatnya lalu beranjak dari kamar. Dengan langkah cepat Nyonya Cho menuju kamar disebelah kamarnya -kamar Kyuhyun. Perempuan itu membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun kasar.

Dibukanya satu-satunya nakas yang ada di kamar tersebut. Ia mengobrak-abrik isi nakas lalu menjatuhkan semua isinya ke lantai. Merasa tidak menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari, Nyonya Cho beralih membuka lemari berukuran kecil di sudut kamar. Ia terus mencari di setiap sisinya.

"Anak manis... " ucapnya diiringi senyum kala mendapat beberapa lembar won terselip diantara tumpukan baju. Perempuan yang terlihat lebih kurus dari dua bulan lalu itu mencium uang ditangannya.

Tanpa berniat merapikan kekacauan yang ia buat, Nyonya Cho melenggang keluar dari kamar putranya.

.

.

.

Langkah panjangnya terdengar menggema di sepanjang jalanan yang sepi. Kyuhyun, seperti biasa pulang berjalan kaki sendirian. Tanpa siapapun. Pemuda itu terlihat beberapa kali mengulas senyum tipis, entah karena apa.

Sedangkan seseorang yang tengah menaiki sepedanya menyipitkan mata melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan sendiri.

"Kyuhyun... " panggilnya. Entah keberanian dari mana yang Kibum dapat untuk memanggil Kyuhyun. Ia turun dari sepedanya lalu berjalan menjajari langkah Kyuhyun yang kini terhenti sembari menuntun sepedanya.

"Ye?" Pemuda bersuarai coklat itu menyipitkan matanya saat seseorang mendekatinya. Gelapnya malam membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat wajah seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Kau mau pulang?" Baru lah saat seseorang itu berjalan melewati lampu jalan, Kyuhyun dapat mengenalinya. Seseorang yang bekerja di kafe Siwon sama seperti dirinya. Kyuhyun juga merasa pernah melihatnya beberapa kali di sekolah. Apa dia satu sekolah dengannya?

"Ehm... Kau... " Kyuhyun tahu orang itu. Tapi ia tidak tahu namanya.

"Kim Kibum. Kita belum berkenalan secara pribadi selama ini," ucap Kibum sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

Kyuhyun memandang tangan Kibum yang terjulur di depannya. Sepuluh detik kemudian Kyuhyun baru menerima uluran tangan Kibum, menjabatnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun."

Setelah itu tidak ada percakapan lagi. Kyuhyun berjalan dalam diam begitupula Kibum yang menuntun sepedanya. Keheningan malam seolah menambah kecanggungan antara mereka.

Kibum yang merasakan tidak nyaman dengan suasana ini langsung berdehem. Ia mencoba mengambil alih perhatian Kyuhyun, namun pemuda itu tetap diam.

"Kyuhyun," panggil nya.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Kibum. "Ne?" balasnya.

"Boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu? Kita satu angkatan, bukan."

"Ya. Tentu saja."

Dan keheningan terjadi sampai Kibum memulai pembicaraan dengan Kyuhyun -lagi.

"Oh ya, kau tinggal dimana? Apa jauh dari sini? Aku tinggal di rumah di ujung persimpangan ini jika kau ingin tahu."

"Aku tinggal di ujung persimpangan juga," balas Kyuhyun membuat Kibum hampir menjatuhkan rahang.

"Mwo? Jangan bilang rumah dengan cat hijau toska itu rumahmu sekarang?"

"Ne"

Astaga. Bagaimana Kibum bisa tidak tahu jika Kyuhyun tinggal di seberang rumahnya. Rumah yang telah lama kosong dan baru dihuni oleh orang baru sekitar dua bulan lalu. Kemana saja ia selama ini?

"Jadi kita bertetangga."

Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi ucapan Kibum, ia hanya diam. Sampai di depan rumahnya, Kyuhyun berhenti.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Kibum-sshi. Aku harus masuk," ucap Kyuhyun dengan sopan. Kibum bahkan tertegun melihatnya. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun melakukan hal ini padanya.

"Panggil aku Kibum saja, Kyuhyun." balas Kibum yang ditanggapi dengan senyum oleh Kyuhyun.

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun yang telah menghilang di balik pintu, Kibum hanya terdiam. Terkejut dengan Kyuhyun yang sekarang.

Jika dulu Kibum hanya melihat senyum mengejek Kyuhyun, tadi ia merasa melihat senyum tulus seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Apakah dia berubah karena hidupnya yang sekarang?"

Kibum rasa percuma ia bertanya di kegelapan malam. Lebih baik ia segera masuk ke rumah lalu tidur.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang... "

Kyuhyun menutup pintu depan rumahnya. Ia sudah terbiasa pulang sampai larut malam. Dan ia juga sudah terbiasa saat tidak mendapati siapapun yang akan menjawab salamnya.

Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun akan mengecek kamar ibunya terlebih dulu. Ia menghela napas mendapati kamar ibunya terkunci. Mungkin ibunya sudah tidur.

Tanpa berniat menganggu tidur sang ibu, Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Ia meraba dinding kamarnya untuk mencari sakelar lampu. Setelah menemukannya Kyuhyun lantas menekan benda putih tersebut.

Namun alangkah terkejutnya Kyuhyun saat mendapati kamarnya berantakan. Semua isi nakasnya jatuh berhamburan di lantai. Begitu pula lemari bajunya yang terbuka dengan beberapa potong baju di lantai.

"Ibu... "

Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju kamar Nyonya Cho.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

ANNYEOOONGGGG! *tereakpaketoa.

Ada yg inget ini fanfic. Gak ada ya? Ya udah deh. Gak ingetpun gapapa T_T Pada lupa pasti.

Maaf buat keterlambatan update chapter duanya. Maklum sibuk*dijitak*

Berhubung mau ujian kenaikan kelas, jadi author update fanfic ini. Ya, itung itung sebagai permohonan maaf karena update AAM yg ngaret pake banget. Jangan salahkan author jika setelah update ini bakal ngilang lama. Sebulan. Dua bulan, mungkin.

Terima kasih buat yg review di chapter 1 kemarin*lamabangetkemarinnya*

ikan / Hyunhua / Kuroi Ilna / Anna505 / wolverdose / kyuhae / Ririzhi / Choding / Lily / rheina / Atik1125 / Guest / Sparkyubum / Songkyurina / dwi-yomi / kyuli 99 / ladyelf11 / dewidossantosleite / abelkyu / AtikahSparkyu / ekha sparkyu / Little13 / Evilkyu Vee / Nanakyu / AlifiaR2012 / jihyunelf / okaocha / Leni220 / angella / MissBabyKyu / lydiasimatupang2301

Maaf gak bisa bales review. Tapi author baca kok. Trus ini tadi sekali ketik belum sempet ngedit. Masukan buat typos yg bertebaran sangat dibutuhkan.

Buat yg mau add fbnya author: Jung Je Ah

Last, thank you very much*bow


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: As Time Goes By**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun and other**

 **Desclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, but this story is mine**

 **Genre: Family, angst, friendship**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning: just fanfic, don't like don't read, typos, OOC, alur membosankan, cerita pasaran**

 **Summary: Semua tidak akan kekal. Kyuhyun harus menjalani kehidupan baru yang jauh berbeda dari kehidupannya yang dulu.**

.

 **Happy reading**

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

 _Tok tok tok_

"Ibu...! Apa kau didalam? Buka pintunya, ibu!" Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu dengan tidak sabar. Ia berteriak dari luar pintu kamar sang ibu. Berulang kali tangannya memutar knop pintu namun pintu itu tak dapat terbuka.

"Ibu...! Kumohon buka pintunya. Jangan membuat Kyu khawatir... "

Merasa sang ibu tidak akan menanggapi teriakannya, Kyuhyun segera berlari ke ruang tamu. Ia membuka laci meja teratas lalu mencari-cari sesuatu. Sebuah kunci cadangan berada ditangannya sekarang. Dengan tangan gemetar, Kyuhyun mulai memasukkan kunci ke lubangnya.

 _Cklek_

Pintu terbuka. Kyuhyun masuk dengan tergesa ke dalam kamar yang hanya disinari cahaya remang dari lampu kamar.

"Ibu..." panggil Kyuhyun menyerupai bisikan saat melihat Nyonya Cho yang duduk di lantai ditemani lima botol minuman keras.

Nyonya Cho yang telah mabuk menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. "Oh, anakku. Kyuhyun...sini nak..." ucapnya. Wanita empat puluh tahun itu mulai meracau tidak jelas. Pandangan matanya sayu dan wajahnya memerah -karena efek alkohol.

Kyuhyun bersimpuh di hadapan ibunya. Ia menatap sendu wanita yang kembali meraih sebotol minuman disamping tubuhnya.

"Ibu, sudah cukup. Jangan minum lagi..." pinta Kyuhyun sembari memegang tangan Nyonya Cho yang bersiap menenggak minuman ditangannya. "Kau sudah menghabiskan tiga botol."

Kedua mata Nyonya Cho menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Ia menyentak tangan Kyuhyun yang memegangi tangannya lalu kembali menenggak minuman ditangannya. Namun Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam, ia merebut minuman di tangan sang ibu lalu meletakkannya jauh dari jangkauan Nyonya Cho.

"Ibu, sudah cukup! Kau sudah mabuk."

Nyonya Cho justru menggeram marah. Ia kembali meraih botol lain namun Kyuhyun kembali merebutnya.

 _Plakk_

Tamparan keras melayang di pipi putih Kyuhyun yang kini nampak memerah. Tubuh tinggi itu bahkan sampai terhempas ke samping.

"Apa hakmu melarangku, huh?! Kau hanya anak kecil yang tidak tau apa-apa, Kyuhyun!" Teriak Nyonya Cho amarah. Wajah perempuan paruh baya yang semula memerah karena mabuk itu semakin memerah karena amarah.

Kyuhyun memegangi pipi kanannya yang terasa perih. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menatap sang ibu. Penuh rasa sayang. "Aku putramu dan satu-satunya yang kau miliki saat ini. Ayah telah pergi, Ibu. Aku yang harus menjagamu." Jawabnya.

"Cih, pria bodoh itu! Kenapa dia sangat tega meninggalkanku sendiri?! Semuanya bahkan ia bawa pergi tanpa ada yang tersisa untukku." Racau Nyonya Cho membuat Kyuhyun menatap sang ibu lekat.

"Dulu ia bilang akan hidup denganku sampai tua. Ia bilang akan meletakkan jabatannya setelah kau lulus kuliah. Tapi pria bodoh itu membohongiku." Ada segaris luka ditatapan mata Nyonya Cho dan Kyuhyun melihatnya.

Kyuhyun memegang kedua pipi sang ibu lalu menghapus airmata yang mengalir. Ia menatap Nyonya Cho lembut.

"Jangan mengumpat pada ayah yang telah pergi. Mungkin Tuhan punya rencana lebih indah di masa depan." Tutur Kyuhyun pada ibunya.

Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun menarik sang ibu kedalam pelukannya. Menyalurkan kasih sayang yang selama ini tidak pernah Kyuhyun tunjukkan pada sang ibu.

"Dia meninggalkanku hanya bersamamu yang bahkan tidak bisa apa-apa."

Ada sepercik rasa sakit menghujam jantungnya mendengar racauan sang ibu. Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengar racauan Nyonya Cho tentang berbagai hal. Sampai beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar helaan napas teratur dari Nyonya Cho.

"Jangan mabuk lagi, tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Aku...aku menyayangimu...ibu."

.

.

.

Gerakan tangannya terhenti saat merapikan lemari baju yang berantakan. Kyuhyun menghela napas lalu meneruskan pekerjaannya. Setelah 'membersihkan' kamar ibunya, Kyuhyun kini tengah 'membersihkan' kamarnya.

"Kau mengambil uangnya lagi, ibu."

Terlihat jelas jika kedua tangan Kyuhyun mulai bergetar. Diikuti dengan tubuhnya yang tidak lagi bergerak dan kepalanya yang menunduk. Sedetik kemudian, tubuh Kyuhyun merosot. Tangannya mencengkeram baju yang ikut terjatuh saat ia terduduk.

"Aku mencari uang untuk ibu. Aku berusaha sekeras ini untuk ibu. Aku bertahan untuk ibu. Tapi, kenapa? K-kau...i-ibu..."

Kyuhyun menangis. Tidak ada airmata yang turun walau kedua manik itu telah memerah. Kyuhyun menangis lewat hatinya. Tangannya beralih mencengkeram dada kirinya lalu menepuknya beberapa kali. Mencoba mengalihkan rasa sesak akibat kenyataan yang menghimpitnya.

"Ayah...maafkan aku."

Kyuhyun butuh sandaran. Ia ingin berkeluh kesah tentang semuanya. Ia ingin meminta maaf pada ayahnya. Ia ingin meminta maaf karena tidak mampu menjaga ibunya.

"Maaf-...ayah..."

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai dingin di kamarnya, meringkuk sembari memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Kedua matanya terpejam dengan bahu yang naik turun dengan cepat.

"Maaf..."

.

.

.

Seberkas cahaya menerobos celah-celah jendela. Gelapnya malam telah digantikan fajar yang kembali muncul.

"Ugh..." erangan itu keluar dari mulut seseorang yang meringkuk di lantai.

Kyuhyun meringis setelah membuka matanya. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya yang terasa remuk karena tertidur di lantai keras yang dingin.

Pemuda itu beranjak setelah menengok jam di dinding kamarnya. Pukul lima lebih sepuluh menit. Sudah waktunya ia beraktivitas.

 _Tok tok tok_

Suara pintu yang diketuk mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun. Siapa yang bertamu di pagi buta?

"Ya, sebentar." Dengan langkah tergesa Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar dan menuju pintu depan. Sesekali ia menguap dan mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk.

 _Cklek_

"Siap-pa...Pak Lee?"

Pria paruh baya itu berdiri di depan pintu rumah dengan senyum. Pak Lee mengangkat bungkusan ditangannya.

"Saya membawa makanan. Boleh saya masuk?"

Kyuhyun menyingkir dari ambang pintu, memberi jalan untuk lewat. Setelah menutup pintu, ia mengikuti langkah Pak Lee yang kini telah duduk di sofa. Ia berjalan sambil menguap.

"Anda baru bangun tidur, Tuan-..."

"Kyuhyun, Pak Lee! Sudah kukatakan untuk memanggilku Kyuhyun. Dan jangan bicara seformal itu padaku. Aku bukan orang yang harus kau hormati lagi." Kyuhyun berucap dengan cepat sebelum mendengar penolakan dari pria yang selama beberapa bulan ini selalu menolongnya. Rasa kantuknya tiba-tiba hilang.

Pak Lee terdiam sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Baiklah. Kau baru bangun tidur, Kyuhyun?" Ucapnya mengulangi pertanyaan sebelumnya dengan bahasa yang non-formal.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis lalu menganguk. "Iya" balasnya singkat lalu duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan Pak Lee.

"Ibumu belum bangun?" Pak Lee menoleh kearah lain. Ia kemudian mengamati Kyuhyun yang sejenak menatap kosong kedepan.

"Belum, Pak Lee. Tadi malam ibu mabuk lagi."

Pak Lee menatap sedih pada Kyuhyun. Ia duduk mendekat -disamping Kyuhyun- lalu mengusap pundak Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan di pikiran terlalu berat. Ibumu akan berubah. Kau hanya perlu menunggu sedikit lebih lama, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun mencoba menarik bibirnya untuk tersenyum walau akhirnya terlihat getir. "Aku mengerti, Pak Lee."

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun bercerita panjang lebar pada pria disampingnya itu. Namun, ia tidak sampai hati melakukannya. Pak Lee sudah terlalu banyak membantunya dalam segala hal. Akan sangat egois jika Kyuhyun membebani pikiran pria paruh baya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ayah keduanya itu.

"Kyuhyun, ada sedikit uang-..." Pak Lee menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang won pada Kyuhyun. "Ambillah, Pak Lee tau kau membutuhkannya." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan, Pak Lee meletakkan uang itu ke tangan Kyuhyun.

"Pak Lee, kau tidak perlu-..."

"Aku tau ibumu sudah menghabiskan uang milikmu untuk membeli alkohol. Pak Lee mohon, terimalah." Pinta pria setengah abad itu sembari menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuhyun. Bukan suatu kebetulan jika ucapan pria itu adalah benar. Berulang kali Pak Lee mendapati Kyuhyun menjemput ibunya yang pulang dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Pak Lee? Kau juga punya kehidupan dengan keluargamu. Bagaimana kau menghidupi keluargamu jika uang hasil jerih payahmu kau berikan padaku?"

Ada setitik rasa malu di hati Kyuhyun. Ia merasa Pak Lee terlalu baik padanya.

"Kyuhyun, dengarkan aku. Kedua anakku sudah punya penghasilan dan mereka bisa mencukupi hidupnya sendiri saat ini. Dan penghasilanku sebagai supir taksi dan uang tambahan dari istriku yang menerima pesanan membuat kue sudah lebih dari cukup untuk hidup."

Hati pria paruh baya itu mencelos jika melihat Kyuhyun saat ini. Belum ada empat bulan, tapi Kyuhyun terlihat jauh lebih kurus.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya, Pak Lee. Aku akan menerima gajiku minggu depan. Jangan khawatir." Kyuhyun mengembalikan uang ditangannya pada Pak Lee.

Namun, respon yang diberikan pria paruh baya itu cukup membuat Kyuhyun kaget.

"K-kenapa Pak Lee menangis?" Kyuhyun memegangi kedua bahu Pak Lee yang tiba-tiba terisak.

"T-tolong terimalah, Kyuhyun. A-aku merasa bersalah pada mendiang ayahmu. Dulu beliau yang memberiku pekerjaan saat aku dipecat dari perusahaan tempatku bekerja. Beliau membantu di saat aku benar-benar jatuh. Aku berhutang budi pada ayahmu." Ujar Pak Lee membuat Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Tapi itu ayahku, bukan aku." Bisik Kyuhyun tanpa menatap Pak Lee yang tengah menyeka airmata.

"Bagiku sama saja. Karena kau adalah putranya, jadi aku harus membantumu. Tolong, Kyuhyun. Setidaknya kau bisa menggunakan uang ini sampai gajimu keluar."

Kyuhyun menggigit pipi bagian dalam. Ia mendesah pelan.

"Baiklah, aku menerimanya kali ini. Terima kasih, Pak Lee. Tapi Pak Lee tidak perlu melakukannya lagi."

Kyuhyun menerima uang yang diberikan lalu meletakkannya di meja. Ia beralih pada Pak Lee yang kini menatapnya dengan senyum.

"Oh, ya. Pak Lee tadi membawa makanan-..."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum pada pria yang tengah membuka beberapa kotak makanan dari dalam bungkusan. Entahlah, Kyuhyun merasa...ia sangat disayangi saat ini.

.

.

.

 _SRET_

 _BRUK_

 _HAHAHA_

Suara tawa menggema di koridor kelas yang menjadi ramai dalam sekejap. Tatapan-tatapan sinis menghujani seseorang yang tersungkur di lantai koridor yang dingin.

 _BYURR_

Belum puas dengan menjegal kakinya, kini seember cairan berwarna putih -yang merupakan campuran tepung dan air- sukses mengguyur tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan mata.

"Ups...kukira kau sedang berulang tahun hari ini. Jadi kami memberi kejutan untukmu, Cho Kyuhyun." Serentetan kalimat itu diakhiri dengan senyum meremehkan yang disambut gelak tawa siswa lain.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya lalu memandang datar pada orang-orang disekelilingnya. Tatapan meremehkan mereka seolah menjadi makanan pokok -yang tidak ia inginkan- setiap hari. Dengan perlahan, ia mulai berdiri. Tetes berwarna putih jatuh dari ujung rambut dan pakaiannya. Rasa lengket akibat campuran tepung dan air itu mengundang seruan jijik dari orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Kau pantas mendapatkan itu, mantan orang kaya." Seunghyun berucap dengan keras pada Kyuhyun. "Menyedihkan sekali dirimu!"

Perkataan Seunghyun cukup mengiris hati Kyuhyun. Wajahnya berubah sendu mengingat persahabatan mereka...dulu.

Seorang yang lain berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Seungri memandang tubuhnya dari atas sampai bawah dengan ekspresi meremehkan. "Kenapa dengan wajahmu, Cho Kyuhyun? Kau mau kami mengasihanimu, eoh?"

Seunghyun yang melihat Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya ikut maju.

"Kenapa? Kau mau melawan kami?!"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya -lelah. Ia memandang kedua -mantan- temannya itu.

"Sebelumnya, terima kasih untuk kejutan dari kalian. Tapi maaf, hari ini bukan hari ulangtahunku, Seunghyun-ssi, Seungri-ssi..."

Jeda.

"Dan asal kalian tau...aku tidak butuh belas kasihan dari kalian. Lagipula untuk apa aku melawan kalian jika sudah jelas-jelas aku kalah jumlah." Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa takut.

Senyum yang semula merekah di wajah kedua pemuda itu perlahan memudar. Rahangnya mengeras.

"Cih! Omong kosong!"

Seunghyun berdecih lalu berlalu dari sana diikuti Seungri yang terlebih dulu meludahi tempat Kyuhyun berdiri.

Kerumunan siswa yang sempat memenuhi koridor mulai menghilang. Menyisakan satu orang yang masih berdiri di tengah koridor. Menatap sulit pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat menyedihkan dengan seluruh tubuh yang basah.

.

.

.

Kibum melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tidak sadar akan kehadirannya. Tanpa berkata apapun, Kibum menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Pergi dari koridor kelas yang menjadi saksi betapa status sosial sangat menonjol bagi mereka.

"Eh?" Seru Kyuhyun kaget. "Kibum-ssi...apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah menyadari jika Kibum yang menariknya.

Kibum hanya bungkam. Ia tetap menarik Kyuhyun menuju toilet yang terletak dibelakang ruang kesenian. Beberapa siswa yang berada di koridor menatap keduanya dengan tatapan yang beragam. Ada yang menatap risi, terkejut, sinis, dan jijik. Kyuhyun menjadi khawatir pada Kibum.

"Kibum-ssi, kau akan mendapat masalah setelah ini." Seru Kyuhyun dengan menyentak tangan Kibum sehingga genggaman itu terlepas.

Kibum membalikkan badan lalu menghela napas. Ia memandang Kyuhyun intens. "Kibum!" Balasnya disambut pandangan bertanya oleh Kyuhyun.

"Panggil aku Kibum, tanpa embel-embel -ssi. Dan aku tidak peduli dengan masalah yang akan muncul setelah menolongmu. Kau cukup diam dan ikut kemana aku pergi."

Kyuhyun tertegun. Ia tidak bisa menolak saat Kibum kembali menarik tangannya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa?"

"Huh?" Kibum menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya.

Kemudian Kyuhyun menoleh pada Kibum. "Kenapa kau menolongku?" Tanya Kyuhyun lalu berpaling menatap lurus ke depan. Keduanya tengah duduk di atap sekolah dengan Kyuhyun yang memakai seragam olahraga milik Kibum.

"Hanya ingin." Balas Kibum singkat.

Tak ada sahutan dari Kyuhyun. Hanya terdengar gemerisik dedaunan yang bergoyang karena angin musim semi yang hangat.

"Terima kasih." Suara Kyuhyun memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Tatapannya lurus tertuju pada hamparan langit yang cerah. Kibum hanya menjawab dengan gumaman yang terdengar jelas ditelinga Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun"

"Ne?"

"Ayo kita berteman"

"Ne?"

Terdengar suara tawa yang keluar dari mulut Kibum. "Kenapa tertawa?" Bingung Kyuhyun karena Kibum tertawa tiba-tiba.

Kibum merunduk sembari menutup mulutnya. Pemuda berkacamata itu bahkan butuh beberapa detik untuk meredakan tawanya. Setelah berhasil, Kibum mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya -sama seperti tadi.

"Wajahmu lucu. Aku baru melihatnya pertama kali."

"Huh?"

"Oke, lupakan. Bagaimana? Kau mau menjadi temanku?" Kibum mengulurkan tangannya.

Ekspresi Kyuhyun yang nampak kesal beberapa detik lalu berganti menjadi ekspresi yang sulit Kibum artikan. Kyuhyun hanya mengamati tangan Kibum yang menggantung di udara.

"Jangan menjadi temanku. Aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk hal itu, Kibum." Jelas Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan pada seragam yang ia jemur di tembok sebelah kirinya.

Kibum menghela napas lalu menarik tangannya. "Kenapa menolak? Apa alasanmu, Kyuhyun?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas. Kau sudah melihatnya tadi, Kibum. Kau akan mendapat masalah jika dekat denganku. Aku hanyalah sam-..."

"Jangan pernah menyebut dirimu sebagai sampah, Kyuhyun. Kau punya hak untuk mendapat kesetaraan dengan mereka."

"Mengingat apa yang kulakukan selama ini, apa masih pantas?"

Kibum terdiam saat Kyuhyun menatapnya lekat. Ia mendesah. "Semua orang punya masa lalu, entah itu baik atau buruk. Kau mungkin orang yang buruk di masa lalu, tapi lihatlah dirimu sekarang. Kau orang yang baik dimataku saat ini, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tersenyum skeptis. "Tapi tidak dengan mereka, orang lain. Aku masih orang yang buruk dan kebetulan mendapat takdir yang juga buruk, Kibum. Rasanya percuma."

Ada nada penyesalan di kalimat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menunduk. "Mungkin ini karma untukku. Dulu aku yang merendahkan mereka dan saat ini aku yang direndahkan oleh mereka."

Bungkam. Kibum kehabisan kata-kata. Ia bingung ingin memyanggah apa lagi. Rasanya semua yang Kyuhyun katakan adalah suatu kebenaran. Ia memijat keningnya yang mendadak pening.

"Jadi, kau mau menjadi temanku atau tidak?" Ujar Kibum mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kyuhyun termenung. Kedua tangannya saling bertaut. Ia bimbang dengan pilihan Kibum. Jika ia mengatakan ya, maka menjadi hal yang mungkin jika Kibum akan mendapat perlakuan yang sama dengannya. Tapi jika ia menjawab tidak, Kyuhyun juga ragu, entah karena alasan apa.

"Kutegaskan sekali lagi, Kyuhyun. Aku tidak peduli jika setelah ini akan ada masalah yang selalu menghampiriku. Aku dan kau, sekarang ini kita sama. Uhm, mungkin maksudku dalam hal status. Kau dan aku sama-sama bukan orang kaya saat ini. Tapi, setidaknya kita harus buktikan pada mereka. Kita bisa melakukan semua hal yang tidak bisa mereka lakukan menggunakan uang." Jelas Kibum panjang lebar. Ia hanya ingin Kyuhyun menjadi temannya. Ia menunggu Kyuhyun yang terlihat menghela napas dan akan membuka mulutnya.

.

.

.

Nyonya Cho memijat keningnya yang terasa pening. Padahal ia sudah meminum obat penghilang mabuk, namun rasa pening itu belum hilang. Perempuan itu berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke ruang tamu. Ia duduk di sofa berwarna merah yang ada disana.

Nyonya Cho menggerutu saat merasakan betapa kerasnya sofa yang ia duduki saat ini. Kedua matanya beralih menyusuri ruangan yang berukuran sekitar empat kali lima meter yang nampak rapi itu.

"Bersih sekali. Apa Kyuhyun yang membersihkannya?" Nyonya Cho menangkat bahunya acuh. Toh, setiap ia bangun tidur, rumah yang ia tempati sudah bersih. Entah Kyuhyun atau siapapun yang membersihkannya, ia tidak peduli.

"Sshhh..." ringisnya kala rasa pening kembali menghampirinya.

 _"Ibu, sudah cukup! Kau sudah mabuk."_

 _PLAKK_

 _"Apa hakmu melarangku, huh?! Kau hanya anak kecil yang tidak tau apa-apa, Kyuhyun!"_

 _"Aku putramu dan satu-satunya yang kau miliki saat ini. Ayah telah pergi, Ibu. Aku yang harus menjagamu."_

 _"Cih, pria bodoh itu! Kenapa dia sangat tega meninggalkanku sendiri?! Semuanya bahkan ia bawa pergi tanpa ada yang tersisa untukku."_

 _"Jangan mengumpat pada ayah yang telah pergi. Mungkin Tuhan punya rencana lebih indah di masa depan."_

Perempuan paruh baya itu mengamati tangan kirinya lekat. Samar-samar ia mengingat kejadian saat ia mabuk kemarin. Ia menutup matanya lalu mendesah keras.

"Anak itu sangat bodoh. Bisa-bisanya ia membela pria bodoh itu."

Nyonya Cho beranjak dari sofa. Terdengar umpatan dari mulutnya kala rasa pening dikepalanya kembali muncul.

"Harusnya aku meminum kurang dari dua botol saja kemarin. Kepalaku sangat pusing."

.

.

.

"Baiklah. Aku mau berteman denganmu." Kibum tersenyum pada Kyuhyun yang justru tengah menatapnya khawatir. "Tapi, bagaimana dengan mereka?"

Kibum menepuk punggung Kyuhyun pelan. "Tenang saja, Kyuhyun. Aku percaya kita bisa melawan mereka. Walau entah bagaimana caranya."

Perlahan, Kyuhyun mulai mengukir senyum. Dalam hatinya, ia berharap Kibum tidak akan mengalami kejadian yang sama seperti dirinya. Ya, semoga saja.

"Eh, sudah dua jam lebih kita disini." Seru Kibum setelah melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya.

Kyuhyun melotot pada Kibum. "Astaga, Kibum! Aku ada ulangan hari ini. Aissshhh."

Kyuhyun reflek segera beranjak lalu berlari menuju pintu. Namun, sebelum Kyuhyun sempat membuka pintu didepannya, Kibum berseru dengan keras.

"Yak, Kyuhyun! Bajumu masih disini."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Rasanya lama banget gak update fanfic ini. Sebulan lebih. Mungkin.

Niatnya mau update beberapa hari yg lalu, tapi setelah aku baca ulang, kaya ada bagian yg hilang gitu. Jadi terpaksa dirombak ulang.

Terima kasih buat yg follow, favorite, siders, viewers, dan yg ngereview.

 **FitriMY/Hyunhua/mmzzaa/Sparkyubum/Lily/ladyelf11/rheina/ekhasparkyu/kyuhae/dewidossantosleite/Retnoelf/MissBabyKyu/Anna505/Choding/little13/ParkRinhyunUchiha/jihyunelf/KuroiIlna/KyuZet97/angelsparkyu/meimeimayra/Awaelfkyu13/kyuli99**

Maaf gak bisa balas satu satu, tapi jangan khawatir. Aku baca semuanya kok. Makasih banget.

Last, thank you very much*bow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: As Time Goes By**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun and other**

 **Desclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, but this story is mine**

 **Genre: Family, angst, friendship**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning: just fanfic, don't like don't read, typos, OOC, alur membosankan, cerita pasaran**

 **Summary: Semua tidak akan kekal. Kyuhyun harus menjalani kehidupan baru yang jauh berbeda dari kehidupannya yang dulu.**

.

 **Happy reading**

.

.

 **Chapter 4**

Kibum melongok ke dalam kelas yang terlihat sepi untuk mencari seseorang.

"Kyu" panggilnya membuat seseorang yang tengah membereskan buku-buku di meja itu menoleh.

"Kibum" Kyuhyun memasukkan buku terakhir kedalam tasnya lalu beranjak mendekati Kibum yang berdiri diambang pintu kelas. "Ada apa?"

"Pulang-...ah maksudku berangkat bersama."

"Ke kafe?" Kibum hanya mengangguk.

"Ayo, kalau begitu."

.

.

.

"Wow! Ternyata mantan orang kaya sudah punya teman baru."

Langkah kaki Kyuhyun terhenti. Ia menghela napas pendek lalu memutar tubuhnya. Kibum yang merasa Kyuhyun tidak lagi berjalan disampingnya ikut membalikkan badan. Nampak Kyuhyun yang kini menghampiri dua -mantan- temannya.

"Apa mau kalian?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada dua orang yang berdiri dengan angkuh didepannya.

Seungri melirik pada Seunghyun yang memasang wajah meremehkan -tidak berbeda dengan dirinya. "Hyun-ah, dia bicara pada kita. Oh, aku tidak mengerti bahasa orang miskin. Bagaimana ini?" Setiap kalimat itu terdengar penuh dengan nada merendahkan ditelinga Kyuhyun.

Seunghyun hanya tersenyum sinis. Membuat Kyuhyun ingin menghantam orang itu dengan kepalan tangannya, namun ia menahan diri. Tangannya hanya terkepal disamping tubuh.

 _Aku tidak akan memukul mereka. Karena mereka adalah temanku._

Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Kepalan tangannya perlahan ikut mengendur. Ia menatap jengah pada kedua orang dihadapannya.

"Katakan, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kalian berhenti mengganggu hidupku?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun justru membuat Seunghyun dan Seungri tertegun.

"Tolong beritahu aku bagaimana caranya."

Itu bukanlah pertanyaan, namun sebuah permohonan.

Terdiam lama. Kyuhyun menunggu jawaban mereka yang hanya terdiam.

"Tidak ada, ya." Tekekeh pelan. "Baiklah, terima kasih. Kalian akan tetap menggangguku sampai hari kelulusan tiba, 'kan."

Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya. Matanya mendapati Kibum masih berdiri ditempat semula -memperhatikannya.

"Aku mengenal kalian hampir dua tahun. Dan selama itu, aku berpikir jika persahabatan kita adalah nyata." Kyuhyun menoleh kesamping untuk melirik dua orang yang mematung ditempatnya berdiri. Ia tersenyum sekilas.

"Terima kasih untuk dua tahun yang indah. Aku tak pernah berpikir persahabatan kita akan berakhir seperti ini. Dan,... maaf jika statusku saat ini menganggu kalian."

Kyuhyun melangkah perlahan setelah melempar senyum tulus pada Seunghyun dan Seungri. Senyum yang tidak pernah kedua orang itu sangka akan mereka dapatkan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ayo, Kibum!"

Langkah kaki Kyuhyun semakin menjauh, namun Kibum belum beranjak. Ia justru memperhatikan kedua orang yang masih berdiri sekitar sepuluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Aku tidak tau apa masalah kalian. Tapi yang kutahu,..." jeda. "Kalian akan menyesal menyia-nyiakan teman sebaik Kyuhyun."

Kibum berbalik lalu berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan dua orang yang saling berpandangan sulit.

.

.

.

 _"Jaksa Hukum Cha Jae Young ditangkap karena tuduhan suap dalam kasus sengketa antara Shin Company dan Jung Company."_

Suara dari benda kotak yang terletak di pojok kafe membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. Ia baru mengantarkan pesanan di meja nomor delapan dan akan kembali ke dapur untuk meletakkan nampan. Namun, _breaking news_ yang sedang tayang pada jam lima sore itu membuatnya mengurungkan niat. Bukan karena ia suka dengan topik berita kriminal yang setiap hari akan berganti-ganti. Namun, _breaking news_ yang sedang tayang itu juga disertai rekaman penangkapan Cha Jae Young di rumahnya. Dan, seseorang yang tengah menangisi Cha Jae Young adalah gadis yang Kyuhyun yakini sebagai gadis yang terkena tumpahan minuman beberapa bulan lalu. Beberapa kali Kyuhyun memperhatikan gadis itu, berharap matanya sedang bermasalah. Namun, tidak. Gadis dalam layar yang sedang meraung memanggil nama sang ayah adalah gadis waktu itu. Gadis angkuh dengan segala kesombongannya. Gadis itu adalah putri dari Cha Jae Young.

Kyuhyun tertegun. Otak jeniusnya berpikir dengan cepat.

 _Apakah ini memang karma?_

"Tidak mungkin"

Ia menggigit bibirnya. Apakah tipikal orang seperti dirinya akan berakhir seperti itu juga?

" _Seluruh aset Cha Jae Young termasuk rumah dibekukan oleh pihak yang berwajib. Hal ini dilakukan karena diperkirakan bukan sekali ini saja Cha Jae Young terlibat kasus suap. Polisi masih terus melakukan penyelidikan apakah kasus sebelumnya Cha Jae Young juga mendapatkan suap atau tidak."_

Sama seperti dirinya.

Tiga kata itu membuat Kyuhyun meyakini jika karma itu benar adanya. Ia seolah melihat cerminan dirinya pada gadis itu. Dan... gadis itu mungkin akan berakhir sama seperti dirinya.

"Kyuhyun, ada pelanggan!" Suara bass milik Kibum menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari keterkejutannya.

"E-eh... Baiklah."

Masih dengan otaknya yang penuh dengan pertanyaan, Kyuhyun melangkah menuju meja nomor sebelas. Walau beberapa kali ia kedapatan menoleh pada layar televisi sebelum mencatat pesanan. Dan Kibum yang sedang menggantikan Minho di meja kasir melihatnya. Ia tanpa sadar ikut memperhatikan layar televisi.

"Kenapa dengannya? Apa masalah siang tadi?"

Namun, ia hanya mengangkat bahunya kala Kyuhyun melempar senyum saat lewat didepannya. Mungkin ia harus bertanya nanti setelah pulang kerja.

"Pelayan!"

Ah, ada pelanggan lagi.

.

.

.

"Hyun-ah, kupikir kita sudah keterlaluan padanya."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau menyesal?"

"Kalau aku bilang iya, apa kau akan menghentikan semua ini?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan menghentikan semua ini."

"Meskipun aku memintanya atas nama persahabatan?"

Pemuda dengan mata elang itu nampak terdiam. Pertanyaan retoris dari sahabatnya itu membuat tekad bulatnya sedikit goyah.

Namun, jika teringat bagaimana muaknya ia selama ini pada Kyuhyun, tekadnya kembali membulat. Ia bosan menjadi orang yang selalu berada dibawah Kyuhyun. Selalu Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun. Bahkan ayah dan ibunya selalu memuji Kyuhyun yang pintar dalam bidang akademik. Padahal ia juga unggul dalam bidang non-akademik, tapi itu tidak berarti apapun bagi ayah dan ibunya. Dan itu membuatnya semakin memendam rasa tidak suka pada pemuda itu.

"Jika aku jatuh miskin, kau juga akan memperlakukanku sama seperti kau memperlakukan Kyuhyun? Begitukah?"

Seungri, pemuda dengan wajah tegas itu masih memiliki hati nurani. Mungkin awalnya ia menyetujui tindakan Seunghyun. Ada saat dimana ia merasa sangat tidak menyukai Kyuhyun dari semua sisi manapun. Namun, semakin hari ia semakin merasa jika hal ini adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Bagaimana bisa ia memutus persahabatan hanya karena masalah uang? Bukankah ia tidak lebih baik dari orang jahat yang suka berjudi atau mabuk-mabukan? Belum lagi kata-kata yang diucap Kyuhyun saat disekolah tadi.

"Aku ingin menghentikan ini semua, Hyun-ah. Aku memang anak nakal yang suka meremehkan siswa lain. Tapi, aku bukanlah orang yang tega menyiksa sahabatku. Aku tidak bisa. Kyuhyun tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Jika kau ingin memutus persahabatan kita, silahkan. Sahabat adalah orang yang akan mencaci langsung di depan wajah kita. Bukan orang yang tersenyum didepan namun menusuk dari belakang."

Seungri berucap panjang lebar pada Seunghyun yang tak beraksi di tempat duduknya.

"Aku pergi"

Tak ada reaksi yang berarti selain kedua bola mata Seunghyun yang bergerak mengikuti arah Seungri yang telah meninggalkannya sendiri.

.

.

.

 _Cklek_

"Astaga, Kibum! Kau mengagetkanku!"

Kyuhyun mendengus karena Kibum tiba-tiba muncul setelah ia menutup loker miliknya. Kibum hanya meringis lalu bersandar di loker sebelah yang tertutup. Temannya itu telah mengganti seragam pelayan-nya dengan kaos kasual.

Kyuhyun melepas baju pelayan yang ia pakai lalu menggantungnya. Ia kemudian memakai kaos biru dongker yang ia simpan dalam loker miliknya.

"Kau kurus sekali." Kibum nampak memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari atas ke bawah.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu. Walau tubuhku kurus tapi aku tetap sehat." Ujarnya lalu megalungkan tas sekolahnya. "Ayo pulang."

Kibum mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia menyapa beberapa pegawai yang belum pulang. Hari ini mereka tidak kebagian lembur. Jadi, pukul sebelas malam mereka sudah bisa pulang.

"Oh, ya. Apa yang kau pikirkan sore tadi?" Tanya Kibum sembari menuntun sepeda miliknya.

Kyuhyun nampak berpikir. "Kapan?"

"Saat berita tentang kasus penggelapan dana tayang di televisi."

"Oh,..."

Kibum melongo karena respon Kyuhyun. Ia menghentikan langkah. "Hanya oh saja?!" Serunya kurang puas. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Mau dengar ceritaku?" Kibum memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang kini duduk di kursi yang terdapat di pinggir jalan. Ia menyenderkan sepedanya pada pohon disampingnya lalu duduk di sisi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memandang lurus kedepan. Namun, ia tau jika Kibum kini duduk disampingnya.

"Aku pernah bilang padamu beberapa hari lalu tentang karma. Saat itu aku belum yakin secara penuh jika karma memang ada, hanya sebatas dugaan. Tapi setelah hari ini, aku percaya bahwa karma itu ada."

Kibum menaikkan alisnya, tapi tidak berniat menyela.

"Kau masih ingat saat aku dipanggil Siwon hyung ke ruangannya? Kejadian itu terjadi seminggu setelah aku diterima bekerja."

Kibum membalasnya dengan anggukkan. Waktu itu ia hanya mendengar suara benda pecah lalu diiringi teriakan seorang wanita. Ia tidak tau detail kejadiannya karena ia sedang di dapur saat itu. Namun, menurut cerita dari Minho, wanita -ah lebih tepatnya gadis- yang berteriak pada Kyuhyun terlihat sangat angkuh.

"Ya, apa hubungannya?"

Ada jeda yang cukup panjang.

"Putri Cha Jae Young adalah gadis yang berteriak padaku saat itu."

Untuk sejenak Kibum menahan napasnya.

"Gadis angkuh itu putri Cha Jae Young?" Kibum mengulang pernyataan Kyuhyun menjadi pertanyaan. Terdengar sedikit bodoh memang, namun Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Tunggu, aku masih belum mengerti. Apa hubungannya denganmu?"

Penjelasan Kyuhyun belum sepenuhnya menjawab pertanyaan Kibum. Ada bagian yang tidak Kibum mengerti.

"Gadis itu sama seperti diriku. Angkuh dan menyombongkan harta orang tuanya."

Seperti itu. Kibum akhirnya mengerti.

"Kau berpikir dia mungkin menjadi seperti dirimu?" Kyuhyun mengangguk, walau terlihat samar.

"Kau berharap dia mengalami hal yang sama denganmu?" tebak Kibum.

"Tidak!" Dengan tegas Kyuhyun menolak. Ia merunduk. "Mana mungkin aku berharap orang lain mengalami hal buruk sama seperti yang kualami. Aku tidak sejahat itu." Kyuhyun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan lirih.

Ah, Kibum untuk kesekian kali mengerti. Kyuhyun tidaklah sepicik itu.

"Kau khawatir pada gadis itu?"

Tidak ada respon dari Kyuhyun. Namun, Kibum tidak menuntut jawaban lebih. Diamnya Kyuhyun cukup menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

 _Mereka benar-benar akan menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan teman sebaik Kyuhyun_

"Kau terlalu memikirkan orang lain sampai lupa dengan dirimu sendiri." Kibum beranjak. "Ayo pulang. Sudah hampir tengah malam."

"Tapi, Kibum-..."

"Jangan memikirkannya, Kyuhyun. Sudahlah, lagipula itu bukan kesalahanmu."

Kyuhyun merunduk sebentar lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. "Benarkah?"

Dan pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan anggukkan oleh Kibum.

.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Kibum. Aku masuk dulu."

"Tunggu, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah lalu berbalik, memasang wajah bertanya pada temannya itu. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

Kibum menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Besok berangkat bersama, ya. Aku ikut denganmu naik bus."

Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan anggukkan. Ia kembali memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati pintu.

"Kyuhyun"

Belum sampai Kyuhyun membuka kunci pintu, suara Kibum kembali menginterupsinya. Dan untuk kedua kalinya Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kibum.

"Apa lagi?"

"Kau tau siapa aku?"

Ucapan Kibum membuat Kyuhyun menatap temannya itu heran. Tentu saja Kyuhyun tau. Dia adalah Kim Kibum, teman barunya.

"Kau Kim Kibum" balas Kyuhyun. Sekilas ia mendapat kilat kecewa dari tatapan Kibum. "Apa aku salah?"

"Tidak. Sudahlah, jangan dianggap serius. Masuklah."

Walau banyak pertanyaan melingkar di kepalanya, Kyuhyun menurut.

"Kyuhyun" Namun, untuk ketiga kalinya, suara Kibum membuat Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya.

"Kau temanku, aku temanmu. Berbagilah sedikit rasa sakit padaku."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Kibum melangkah mundur lalu berjalan memasuki halaman rumahnya -sembari menuntun sepedanya. Kyuhyun mematung sejenak di depan pintu.

"Kibum!" Teriaknya. Dari kejauhan ia melihat Kibum berbalik menatapnya. "Terima kasih!" Lanjutnya lagi diiringi senyum. Kibum membalasnya dengan menunjukkan jempolnya.

Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya -lagi- lalu masuk kedalam rumah masih dengan senyum yang terukir dibibirnya. Ia menutup pintu rumah kemudian mengamati suasana rumahnya yang sepi.

.

.

.

Kibum mengelus sepedanya. Mungkin Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak ingat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu. Ia menghela napas lalu melangkah masuk kedalam rumah.

Kemudian Kibum menutup pintu rumahnya. Ayah, ibu, dan adik perempuannya pasti sudah tidur. Ia kemudian melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Setelah masuk ke kamar, Kibum mendekat pada jendela. Ia menyibak gorden yang menutupi jendela. Menengok rumah yang terletak di seberang jalan. Rumah Kyuhyun.

Menghela napas. Kibum melangkah mundur lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang. Ia membuka laci teratas. Terdapat amplop coklat, Kibum mengambilnya.

"Kapan aku mengembalikannya?"

.

.

.

"Apa ibu sudah tidur?"

Kyuhyun mengecek ke setiap sudut ruang tamu. Lalu beralih menuju kamar sang ibu yang nampak terbuka.

"Ibu..." panggilnya setelah memasuki kamar. Tak ada sahutan yang berarti. Namun, indra penciumannya mendapati bau gosong yang menusuk. Segera Kyuhyun berlari menuju dapur.

"Astaga! Ibu!"

Kyuhyun reflek berteriak saat mendapati dapur rumahnya nampak seperti kapal pecah dengan panci yang hampir terbakar. Ia segera mematikan kompor yang masih menyala.

Matanya bergulir untuk melihat keadaan ibunya. Kyuhyun mendekati Nyonya Cho lalu memegang kedua bahunya. Mengamati apakah ada luka yang hinggap di tubuh sang ibu. Setelah memastikan tak ada luka, Kyuhyun menghela napas lega.

"Apa yang ibu lakukan disini?"

Wanita yang masih dalam mode kaget itu mengangkat wajahnya. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang anak, ia justru sibuk mengamati wajah Kyuhyun.

Wajah Kyuhyun yang nampak lelah dan lebih tirus dibanding beberapa bulan lalu. Serta lingkaran hitam dibawah mata sang anak menandakan jika Kyuhyun tidak cukup tidur. Ia juga menatap Kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah. Kyuhyun-nya terlihat jauh lebih kurus.

"Ibu... Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan wanita kepala empat itu. Ia buru-buru menepis tangan Kyuhyun lalu melangkah mundur.

Ia berdehem sebentar. "Aku ingin memasak." Pandangannya beralih pada panci yang kini masih menyisahkan asap. Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang ibunya.

 _Ibu tidak bisa memasak_

"Ibu lapar, ya. Baiklah. Biar aku yang memasak. Kau duduk dikursi saja, ibu. Tunggu lah lima belas menit lagi."

Kyuhyun dengan cekatan merapikan beberapa alat masak yang tercecer di lantai. Ia akan membuat ramen yang lumayan cepat dan praktis.

"Dia bisa memasak." Nyonya Cho menggumam tidak percaya. Namun seolah teringat dengan makanan yang selalu tersaji di meja saat makan pagi, makan siang, ataupun makan malam, nyonya Cho segera tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

Nyonya Cho masih berdiri membatu ditempatnya. Kyuhyun yang mendapati ibunya masih berdiri disana menyuruh sang ibu untuk duduk.

Kurang dari lima belas menit, semangkuk ramen telah tersaji dihadapan wanita paruhbaya itu.

"Silahkan dinikmati, ibu. Aku akan ke kamar."

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Aku sudah makan tadi di tempat kerja." Kyuhyun membungkuk sedikit pada sang ibu lalu mulai berjalan menuju kamar.

"Kyuhyun" panggil satu-satunya wanita dalam ruangan itu. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh ke arah meja makan.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu memasak?" Tanya wanita dengan nama lengkap Cho Hanna itu tanpa menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

"Bibi Lee, istri dari Pak Lee yang mengajariku sedikit. Kenapa? Apa tidak enak? Apa ibu ingin dibuatkan makanan lain?" Pertanyaan beruntun itu terasa menyesakkan bagi Nyonya Cho.

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Ini sudah cukup."

Kyuhyun tersenyum untuk ibunya -walau kenyataannya sang ibu tidak melihatnya.

"Baiklah. Aku ke kamar dulu. Selamat makan dan selamat malam, ibu."

Langkah kaki yang terdengar semakin menjauh dan kemudian menghilang itu menandakan Kyuhyun telah memasuki kamar. Cho Hanna atau Nyonya Cho justru mengamati makanan di meja dihadapannya dengan seksama. Ada rasa bersalah yang menggelitik hati kecilnya.

Perlahan ia mengambil sumpit di sebelah kanannya. Ia menjumput sedikit mie dalam mangkuk tersebut lalu meniupnya sebentar kemudian memasukannya dalam mulut. Rasa hangat menyelimuti rongga mulut dan menjalar keseluruh rongga tubuh wanita bermarga Cho itu.

Entah karena uap dari ramen yang masih panas atau karena ramen buatan Kyuhyun cukup pedas, yang jelas kedua mata cokelat itu nampak berair. Oh, ataukah hati wanita itu telah tersentuh?

.

.

.

Kyuhyun merenggangkan tubuhnya setelah keluar dari kamar mandi yang terletak disamping kamarnya. Ia masuk kedalam kamarnya lalu meletakkan handuk di gantungan. Kemudian ia merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di ranjang.

Selama beberapa detik Kyuhyun memejamkan mata. Mencoba mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya yang lelah.

"Pr-ku,..." gumamnya pelan kemudian membuka mata. Ia beranjak dari ranjang lalu duduk di meja belajar. Ia menyalakan lampu belajar. Mulai tenggelam dengan tugas yang seharusnya masih dikumpulkan minggu depan. Tapi, bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik? Siapa yang tau jika ia mendapat lembur sepanjang tujuh hari dalam seminggu? Kapan ia mengerjakan tugasnya?

Satu jam kemudian saat jam menunjukkan pukul setengah dua, Kyuhyun meletakkan pulpen ditangannya. Kemudian menutup buku yang kini penuh dengan jawaban dari soal-soal yang diberikan oleh Jung saenim.

Kyuhyun mematikan lampu belajar lalu beranjak menuju ranjang. Ia mendesah lega saat tubuhnya mendapat rasa nyaman setelah berbaring di ranjang. Namun rasa nyaman yang ia rasakan seolah menghilang saat teringat kejadian kemarin.

Kyuhyun berdecak. Ayolah, ia sudah bisa melewati hidupnya sampai hari ini. Apa yang ia khawatirkan?

 _"Kau berharap dia mengalami hal yang sama denganmu?"_

"Tidak, tidak. Setiap orang memiliki garis takdir yang berbeda. Gadis itu mungkin lebih beruntung dariku. Ya. Berpikirlah positif, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun berargumen dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak semua orang yang angkuh akan berakhir sama denganku."

Ada nada getir yang terdengar di kalimat Kyuhyun. Ya. Kyuhyun mengakui jika ia termasuk orang angkuh selama ini. Dan semua keangkuhannya telah mendapat balasan yang setimpal.

Dan soal kedua -mantan- temannya itu...

"Kau hanya perlu mengabaikannya jika mereka mengganggumu. Ya. Itu lebih baik, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tidak ingin mengambil pusing. Biarlah. Toh, walau ia melawan, mereka tetap berlaku seperti itu padanya.

 _"Kau terlalu memikirkan orang lain sampai lupa dengan dirimu sendiri."_

Kata-kata Kibum terngiang di pikiran Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah aku seperti itu, Kibum? Kau tidak bohong, bukan?"

Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan. Kyuhyun kemudian menutup kedua matanya, berharap dapat segera melalang buana ke alam mimpi.

Dan benar saja, tidak sampai sepuluh menit, terdengar helaan napas teratur darinya.

 _Semoga hari esok lebih baik dari hari ini_

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Rencana masih ada beberapa paragraf lagi sebelum tbc. Tapi ternyata gak jadi. Padahal ide udah di kepala, tinggal nulis aja. Udah beberapa kali coba nerusin, tapi tetep stuck dibagian tbc yang ini.

So, maaf buat chapter ini yang pendek. Dan sepertinya bakal lebih dari lima chapter. Mungkin tujuh.

Makasih juga buat semuanya. Entah itu reviewers, followers, favorites, viewers, and siders. Karena kalian, fanfic yg sempet hilang rasa ini tiba-tiba bisa lanjut. Karena semangat dari kalian itu loh ^_^ Gomawo~

Oh ya, buat yg review, maaf gak bisa balas reviewnya. Tapi aku baca semuanya kok. Buat **lydiasimatupang320,** kemarin belum aku tulis ya? Maaf banget, ini ada kesalahan sampai namamu belum kutulis.

Last, thank you very much*bow


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: As Time Goes By**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun and other**

 **Desclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, but this story is mine**

 **Genre: Family, angst, friendship**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning: just fanfic, don't like don't read, typos, OOC, alur membosankan, cerita pasaran**

 **Summary: Semua tidak akan kekal. Kyuhyun harus menjalani kehidupan baru yang jauh berbeda dari kehidupannya yang dulu.**

.

 **Happy reading**

.

.

 **Chapter 5**

Seseorang dalam mobil itu menyeringai kala mendapati seorang wanita tengah keluar dengan terhuyung-huyung sambil dipapah oleh seorang pemuda. Beberapa kali wanita itu hampir terjungkal namun pemuda disampingnya dengan sigap membenahi tangan yang melingkar dileher pemuda itu.

"Aku mengerti sekarang."

Merasa telah mendapat apa yang ia ketahui, seseorang itu melajukan mobilnya. Membelah dinginnya malam di kota Seoul.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamar itu setelah menidurkan ibunya di ranjang. Ia melepas jaket yang sedari tadi dipakainya.

 _Drrtt_

 _Kibum is calling_

"Yeoboseyo. Ada apa, Kibum?"

 _"Kau sudah sampai rumah? Bagaimana keadaan ibumu?"_

"Aku baru saja menidurkan ibuku. Dia mabuk dan sedikit membuat keributan di bar."

 _"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?"_

"Entahlah. Salah satu bartender tadi bilang jika ibu menabrak seorang wanita dan mengotori bajunya dengan alkohol. Wanita itu tidak terima dan berakhirlah dengan cek cok diantara mereka."

 _"Tapi ibumu tidak apa-apa kan?"_

"Ya. Ibuku tidak apa-apa. Kau menelpon untuk menanyakan tentang ibuku?"

 _"Bisa dibilang seperti itu. Tadi Siwon hyung begitu khawatir karena kau langsung pergi tanpa pamit."_

"Ah, benarkah? Kau masih di kafe? Kalau kau masih disana, tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku padanya."

 _"Baiklah. Aku memang masih di kafe. Nanti aku akan menyampaikan padanya."_

"Terima kasih, Bum. Maaf karena tidak bisa menemaninu pulang bersama."

 _"Kau bicara apa? Sudahlah, tidak perlu minta maaf."_

Kyuhyun menghela napas setelah panggilan itu berakhir.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, Kyuhyun berjalan sendiri di koridor kelas. Kibum yang biasanya selalu menemaninya sedang absen hari ini. Temannya itu tengah mengunjungi sang nenek yang sakit.

Kosong memang. Tak ada teman yang bisa Kyuhyun ajak untuk bercakap-cakap. Tapi apa boleh buat, Kibum baru masuk sekolah besok. Tidak mungkin kan jika Kyuhyun membolos karena alasan ketidakhadiran Kibum hari ini?

Terdengal konyol dan bodoh disaat bersamaan. Jika dulu ia bisa dengan mudah untuk absen, namun tidak dengan sekarang. Semua telah berbeda.

"Aku tidak mau!" Suara keras itu membuat Kyuhyun memelankan langkahnya. Seunghyun dan Seungri tengah melempar pandangan menusuk satu sama lain. Kyuhyun hanya menggumam. Apa yang membuat kedua -mantan- temannya itu saling melempar pandangan menusuk?

"Kau tetap kukuh dengan pengakuanmu?"

"Ya. Jangan kau pikir bisa mengubah keputusanku hanya dengan ancaman yang kau beri."

"Cih! Omong kosong! Kau hanya membual."

"Aku tidak membual. Hentikan kelakuan tidak bergunamu itu!"

Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menghentikan langkahnya sekitar sepuluh meter dari tempat keduanya tengah berdebat. Terdengar jelas apa yang tengah kedua pemuda itu bicarakan, namun Kyuhyun tak mengerti maksudnya.

"Atas nama persahabatan kau bilang? Semua itu hanya omong kosong. Aku tidak pernah mempercayainya."

"Benarkah? Jadi-..."

Seungri merasa ada yang memperhatikannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah berdiri sekitar sepuluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Terdiam. Ia tak mampu berucap lagi.

"Jadi apa?" Seunghyun menggeram kesal karena Seungri tak kunjung melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia menoleh kearah pandang Seungri dan akhirnya ikut terdiam beberapa saat.

Hening. Kyuhyun ingin berlalu dari sana, namun kakinya seolah terpaku. Ia hanya diam saat mereka memperhatikannya.

"Persahabatan kan?" Ucap pemuda bermata elang itu. Seungri menatap tajam pada Seunghyun yang tengah tersenyum sinis kearah lain. "Ini kan maksudmu?" Tanya Seunghyun pada Seungri, namun matanya tidak beralih dari Kyuhyun.

Kemudian Seunghyun berlalu. Meninggalkan kedua orang yang hanya saling melempar pandangan tanpa punya arti jelas.

"Oh, pagi, Kyuhyun-ah..."

Dan Kyuhyun tertegun. Pertama kalinya sejak lebih dari empat bulan berlalu, akhirnya ada seseorang -selain Kibum dan Paman Lee- yang menyapanya. Bukan dengan senyum sinis, melainkan dengan senyum tulus.

.

.

.

 **Two month laters...**

"Pagi, Kyuhyun-ah..." itu suara Seungri. Sudah dua bulan berlalu sejak Seungri kembali menyapanya dengan senyum tulus dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyum canggung.

Bukan karena Kyuhyun takut dengan Seungri yang kembali berlaku beda, namun lebih pada rasa takut jika Seungri mendapat hal kurang mengenakkan jika terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Hei, tidak perlu canggung seperti itu. Bersikaplah seperti biasanya saja, Kyu." Kibum yang berjalan sedikit dibelakang Kyuhyun -karena kedatangan Seungri yang mengagetkannya- berdecih pelan. Kyuhyun melirik temannya itu sejenak.

"Jangan terlalu dekat denganku, Seungri-ssi. Tidak baik untuk reputasimu." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Seungri ikut berhenti begitupun Kibum.

"Jangan panggil aku seformal itu. Panggil Seungri saja, Kyu."

"Aku bukanlah orang yang pantas memanggil namamu."

"Tapi kita teman kan?"

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Ia membuang wajahnya lalu beralih menatap Kibum.

"Temanku hanyalah Kibum. Dan kau tidak pantas berteman dengan sampah sepertiku."

Seungri menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sedih bercampur malu. Sedih karena suatu hal yang pernah ia buang, tak kan pernah kembali seperti sedia kala walau sebaik apapun ia melakukannya. Malu karena ia begitu bodoh telah menyia-nyiakan teman sebaik Kyuhyun. Seungri merasa dirinya sungguhlah orang bodoh dan jahat disaat yang bersamaan.

"Maafkan aku, Seungri-ssii. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau terciprat getah akibat statusku."

Kyuhyun berlalu diikuti Kibum yang hanya meliriknya sejenak. Seungri merasakan matanya mulai memanas. Seumur hidup, ia baru menemukan seorang yang begitu tulus. Kyuhyun. Seseorang yang tanpa sadar tengah melindungi orang terdekatnya, dengan caranya sendiri.

"Kenapa aku baru tersadar sekarang jika kau begitu tulus. Kau orang baik, Kyuhyun-ah." Lirihnya memandang punggung Kyuhyun yang menghilang di balik pintu ruang kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Hai hai. Ada yg kangen gak? #krik Gak ada ya? Okelah -_- Pendek? Emang cuma 800 words. Tiba-tiba pengen lanjutin chapter 5 hari ini juga. Dan see! Ujung ujungnya cuma ngetik segitu. Maaf #bungkuklanjutsujud

Makasih buat yg masih review. Maaf banget gk bisa nyebutin satu satu. Tapi author sangat berterima kasih banget loh.

Last, thank you very much.

.

 **September 19, 2016**

 **With Love,**

 **.**

 **Jung Je Ah**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: As Time Goes By**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun and other**

 **Desclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, but this story is mine**

 **Genre: Family, angst, friendship**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning: just fanfic, don't like don't read, typos, OOC, alur membosankan, cerita pasaran**

 **Summary: Semua tidak akan kekal. Kyuhyun harus menjalani kehidupan baru yang jauh berbeda dari kehidupannya yang dulu.**

 **Happy reading**

 **Chapter 6**

Perempuan dengan pakaian serba hitam itu melangkah melewati jalan setapak yang membentang, membelah dua tempat di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Ratusan batu nisan tertangkap oleh kedua manik kembarnya yang sewarna lelehan karamel. Langkahnya terasa pasti namun tanpa gairah.

Ada rasa sesak yang menghampiri hatinya. Cho Hanna, perempuan yang masih menyusuri jalan itu mengepalkan jari-jarinya, sekedar menyalurkan rasa sesak yang membuncah. Setengah tahun telah berlalu sejak kepergian sang suami, namun perempuan itu masih merasa jika ia sedang bermimpi.

Cho Hanna berharap ia segera terbangun dari mimpi buruknya dan mendapati kehidupannya kembali seperti dulu; Cho Younghwan masih hidup, harta berlimpah, dan beragam hal lain yang pernah ia rasakan. Ia berharap kehidupan mewah yang selalu ia banggakan akan kembali.

Bagaikan menangkap angin, harapan Cho Hanna tetaplah sebuah harapan. Ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Kehidupan yang ia harap sebagai mimpi adalah kehidupannya yang sejati.

Ia telah kehilangan suaminya.

Ia telah jatuh miskin.

Tap

Kakinya terhenti tiba-tiba. Perempuan itu memperhatikan punggung seorang pemuda yang dikenalnya. Dari kejauhan, ia bisa melihat jika pemuda itu tengah meletakkan setangkai bunga diatas sebuah makam. Pemuda itu membungkuk sebentar lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. Tak lama kemudian, pemuda itu berlalu.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar. Hal itulah yang Cho Hanna lakukan. Perempuan itu kembali melangkah dan berhenti di salah satu makam. Saat melihat puluhan tangkai bunga menghiasi makam itu, airmatanya perlahan turun.

"Mungkinkah..."

Ia memutar pandangannya untuk mengamati punggung pemuda yang berjalan menjauh. Semakin jauh, jauh, dan akhirnya menghilang di belokan jalan.

"Kyuhyun..."

Ia telah lupa caranya menjadi seorang perempuan.

Ia telah lupa jika masih ada putra tunggalnya yang perlu kasih sayang darinya.

Tubuhnya merosot. Perempuan berparas cantik itu terduduk di atas rumput pemakaman yang hanya setinggi mata kaki. Isakan terdengar dari bibir merahnya yang belakangan ini selalu ia gunakan untuk menenggak alkohol.

"Y-younghwan... Apa yang telah kulakukan selama ini?" Dipeluknya batu nisan sang suami yang terasa dingin itu.

Cho Hanna menangis dengan hebatnya di atas makam sang suami. Sejak Younghwan dimakamkan enam bulan lalu, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia datang. Perempuan itu bahkan merasa tidak pantas menyebut dirinya sebagai istri.

Ibu?

Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu? Ibu adalah sebutan untuk perempuan berhati mulia, sedangkan ia? Cho Hanna hanyalah perempuan biadab yang lupa dengan kewajibannya sebagai ibu. Ia hanyalah manusia kejam yang hanya bisa menyusahkan putranya.

"Y-younghwan..."

"Kyuhyun!"

Panggilan itu tak membuat sang empunya nama menoleh. Kyuhyun justru semakin mempercepat langkah. Beberapa kali ia menabrak pejalan kaki yang tersenggol olehnya.

"Kyuhyun! Berhentilah sebentar!"

Kyuhyun merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa ia bisa bertemu dengan pemuda itu disini. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang pun Kyuhyun sudah tahu siapa pemuda yang tengah berteriak dari arah belakang.

"Kyuhyun...!"

Grep

Sreett

"Lepaskan, Seungri-ssi!" Ucap Kyuhyun dingin. Pemuda yang kini mencekal tangannya itu adalah Seungri.

Seungri tak menggubris, pemuda itu justru menarik Kyuhyun menuju suatu tempat. Kyuhyun meronta, ia menepis tangan Seungri dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Apa maumu?!" Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun berteriak. Seungri menghela napasnya lelah. "Aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu saja, Kyuhyun-ah. Tapi kau selalu menghindar selama ini, jadi aku terpaksa sedikit kasar agar kau mau." Jelasnya.

Kyuhyun membuang mukanya. Ia tidak menyangkal perkataan Seungri. Itu memang benar, ia menghindari Seungri. Tetapi ia punya alasan.

"Aku sibuk." Tukas Kyuhyun dengan cepat, membuat Seungri menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Aku harus bekerja. Aku bukan orang kaya yang bisa duduk manis di kursi untuk menunggu uang datang."

Jawaban Kyuhyun sukses menampar wajah Seungri. Ia tertegun. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan mata yang menyiratkan lelah namun penuh dengan tekad. Seungri bisa melihat kesungguhan di balik manik cokelat itu.

"Aku harus pergi."

Seolah membeku, Seungri tak membalas apapun. Ia memandangi punggung sempit Kyuhyun yang mulai tertutupi oleh orang-orang yang lewat. Betapa banyak hal yang membuat hati pemuda itu berteriak iba.

"Kau benar-benar berubah, Kyuhyun-ah..."

Kibum mengerutkan dahinya saat Kyuhyun melewatinya begitu saja. Pemuda itu tak menyapa ataupun melihat kearahnya barang sedikit pun. Tidak seperti biasanya, pikir Kibum.

Kibum menutup lokernya lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun yang kini mendudukkan diri di satu-satunya kursi dalam ruang ganti itu. Kyuhyun terlihat mengusap wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kibum sembari menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh pada Kibum dan hanya tersenyum sekilas.

"Apanya yang kenapa?"

Kibum mengangkat bahunya. Tanda bahwa pemuda itu juga tak mengerti. "Aku tidak tahu. Hanya saja kau terlihat berbeda hari ini."

"Tidak ada yang beda dariku. Hanya perasaanmu saja." Kyuhyun berdiri, "Aku akan mulai kerja." Ucapnya lalu mengganti bajunya dengan seragam kerja lalu berlalu dari hadapan Kibum.

"Kau tidak sakit kan?" Tanya Kibum saat Kyuhyun sampai di ambang pintu. Kyuhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak berbohong, tapi kenapa aku merasa khawatir?"

Kibum segera mengenyahkan pemikiran buruk dari kepalanya. Kyuhyun bilang jika ia tidak apa-apa. Jadi, Kibum tidak perlu berpikiran aneh.

Sepasang suami istri itu saling melirik tidak mengerti satu sama lain. Berbagai pertanyaan melingkar diatas kepala mereka. Secangkir teh hangat yang tersaji diatas meja telah mendingin, menandakan tak sedikit menit yang berlalu.

"Pak Lee..." si pria yang dipanggil namanya menoleh pada sang tamu, si perempuan yang datang setengah jam lalu dengan pakaian serba hitam.

"Iya, Nyonya Cho. Ada apa?"

Pria itu, Pak Lee menatap Cho Hanna yang masih setia memandangi tautan tangannya diatas paha. Ia menebak jika Cho Hanna baru saja berkunjung ke makam sang suami. Perempuan yang menjadi majikannya itu nampak berbeda hari ini, entah karena apa.

"Bisakah... bisakah kau memberi pekerjaan untukku?"

Pria itu menatap kaget pada Cho Hanna. Ia juga melirik istrinya yang nampak terkejut. Meski tak pernah berinteraksi langsung dengan Cho Hanna, namun istrinya mengerti dengan jelas watak mantan majikannya itu.

"N-nyonya..."

Cho Hanna menggeleng dengan keras. "Jangan... Jangan panggil nyonya lagi, Pak Lee. Aku bukan majikanmu." Ucapnya sambil mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap sepasang suami istri bermarga Lee itu dengan mata memerah. Cho Hanna meremat ujung mantel hitamnya dengan kuat. Ia menekan ego dan harga dirinya.

"Tolong, bantulah aku..."

"Terima kasih telah berkunjung ke kafe kami."

Kyuhyun mengangsurkan kertas nota pada pelanggan. Ia tersenyum selebar mungkin agar pelanggan tidak kapok datang ke kafe tempatnya bekerja.

Pelanggan yang telah selesai membayar itu berlalu. Kyuhyun yang masih memasang senyumnya membalikkan badan untuk kembali ke dapur.

Tringg

Lonceng yang menggantung di pintu masuk kembali berbunyi. Mau tak mau Kyuhyun harus menyambut pelanggan yang datang.

"Selamat datang di ka.." ucapannya terputus kala melihat wajah pelanggan itu.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat seringai di wajah sang pelanggan yang kini telah duduk di salah satu kursi. Sang pelanggan yang merupakan seorang pemuda itu mengkode Kyuhyun untuk mendekat. Kyuhyun mengeraskan rahangnya, lalu mendekat.

"Mau pesan apa, Tuan?" Tanyaya seperti kebanyakan pelayan.

"Heh, aku tak menyangka kau bekerja disini, mantan orang kaya."

Kyuhyun menekan pulpen menggunakan tangannya. Siapa lagi orang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu jika bukan Seunghyun.

"Silahkan menyebutkan pesanan anda, Tuan." Ulang Kyuhyun dengan lebih sopan. Ia mendengar suara decihan dari mulut Seunghyun.

"Jadi kau mau bersikap seolah tidak mengenalku begitu? Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Seunghyun membolak-balik buku menu di atas meja. Cukup lama, hingga membuat Kyuhyun menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak.

Bukk

Seunghyun menutup buku menu dengan kasar lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah meremehkan.

"Ssstt.. dengarkan aku. Sepertinya aku kehilangan selera makanku setelah sampai disini. Mungkin aku akan datang kesini saat kau telah ditendang keluar dari sini." Ucapnya dengan suara pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Kyuhyun yang berdiri di dekatnya.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangan hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Seunghyun berlalu setelah menabrak bahunya dengan sengaja.

 _Tabahkan hatimu, Cho Kyuhyun._

Kyuhyun menutup pintu rumah setelah masuk ke dalam. Ia melepas sepatunya, lalu menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Tubuhnya sangat lelah dan ia butuh istirahat.

"Kenapa lampunya masih menyala?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Biasanya lampu disetiap ruangan dalam rumahnya tidak pernah menyala karena ibunya belum pulang. Ya, tidak perlu ditanya lagi kemana ibunya pergi. Jika tidak ke kedai soju, mungkin bar.

Rasa penasaran itu membawa langkahnya menyusuri setiap sudut rumah. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah ketika sampai di dapur.

"Kau sudah pulang, Kyuhyun?"

Sebentar. Apa Kyuhyun sedang bermimpi?

"Duduklah disini. Ibu akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu."

Kyuhyun merasakan tangannya ditarik dengan lembut.

"Karena ibu belum bisa memasak, jadi Nyonya Lee yang membuatnya. Ibu hanya membantu sedikit."

Cho Hanna dengan cekatan mengeluarkan beragam lauk dari dalam kotak bekal yang ia dapat dari Nyonya Lee. Perempuan paruh baya itu berucap ini itu tanpa ragu.

"Jja! Makanlah, kau pasti lapar."

Kyuhyun belum bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang ibu. Ia bahkan tidak yakin telah berkedip sejak tadi.

"Ibu..."

Cho Hanna menyelipkan sumpit di tangan kanan Kyuhyun.

"Makanlah..."

Tak mau membantah ibunya, Kyuhyun segera meraih mangkuk nasi di depannya. Lalu tanpa ragu, Kyuhyun menyuap makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Ia sesekali melirik ibunya yang menatapnya dengan senyum dari seberang meja.

"Ibu akan belajar memasak agar kau bisa makan seperti ini lagi."

Airmata yang sedari tadi Kyuhyun tahan di pelupuk matanya jatuh begitu saja. Kyuhyun menghentikan suapannya karena airmatanya jatuh mengenai makanannya.

"I-ibu..."

 **TBC**

 **Ada yg inget gak ya?*krik**

 **Terakhir update 4 bulan lalu dan aku gak tahu mesti ngomong apa. Aku minta maaf banget sama kalian*bungkuk**

 **Semoga tidak mengecewakan*bow**

 **January 26,** **2017**

 **With Love,**

 **Jung Je Ah.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: As Time Goes By**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun and other**

 **Desclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, but this story is mine**

 **Genre: Family, angst, friendship**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning: just fanfic, don't like don't read, typos, OOC, alur membosankan, cerita pasaran**

 **Summary: Semua tidak akan kekal. Kyuhyun harus menjalani kehidupan baru yang jauh berbeda dari kehidupannya yang dulu.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

Kibum menutup pintu rumah setelah berpamitan kepada ayah dan ibunya. Seperti biasa, ia akan mampir ke rumah Kyuhyun untuk mengajaknya berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Langkah Kibum terhenti saat melihat pemandangan di seberang jalan. Lebih tepatnya pada rumah yang berseberangan dengan rumahnya. Rumah Kyuhyun.

Seulas senyum tergambar di wajah tampannya. Kibum memilih menyandarkan tubuhnya di gerbang rumahnya yang hanya sebatas pinggang. Mengamati Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan seseorang yang lain.

"Aku baru tahu dia bisa tersenyum selebar itu."

Kyuhyun berbalik dan melambai dengan semangat kearah Kibum. Menghasilkan senyum tipis lalu dibalas Kibum dengan lambaian singkat.

"Manusia dapat berubah dengan cepat."

Ia menunduk sekilas saat pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan seseorang yang menjadi lawan bicara Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun," panggil wanita itu sedikit keras.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya yang hampir mencapai pintu. "Ya, ibu. Ada apa?"

Wanita itu mengulurkan kotak persegi biru kearah Kyuhyun. "Bawa bekal ini untuk makan siangmu," ucapnya. Kyuhyun masih memandanginya. "Isinya hanya sandwich tanpa sayur. Ibu harap kau menyukainya."

Kyuhyun berganti menatap wajah wanita itu—ibunya. Wajah yang menunjukkan kesungguhan—dan juga penyesalan. Diraihnya kotak bekal itu lalu memasukkannya dalam tas.

"Ibu tenang saja. Apapun yang ibu buatkan, aku pasti menyukainya."

Senyum lebar yang akhir-akhir ini tidak tampak kini terukir lagi di bibir Kyuhyun. Hanna tertegun begitu menyadari alasan Kyuhyun tersenyum adalah dirinya.

Tes

"Ibu menangis."

Suara yang sarat dengan kepanikan menyadarkan Hanna. Ia mengusap lelehan bening yang mendadak jatuh di pipinya. Lalu mengukir senyum saat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Ibu kenapa?"

Hanna menggeleng pelan. "Ibu tidak apa-apa, Kyu. Sudah, sana kau berangkat. Kibum menunggumu." Ucap wanita itu ketika matanya mendapati Kibum telah berdiri di depan rumah. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan keduanya untuk berangkat bersama ke sekolah.

Ya. Hanna mulai hapal kebiasaan putranya. Kyuhyun yang pulang setiap jam tiga sore dari sekolah. Kyuhyun yang langsung berangkat bekerja tanpa pulang ke rumah. Kyuhyun yang selesai bekerja jam duabelas malam. Kyuhyun yang tidak langsung tertidur karena harus mengerjakan tugasnya. Kyuhyun yang bangun setiap jam lima pagi.

"Aku berangkat, ibu."

Cup

Juga kebiasaan baru. Kyuhyun mencium pipinya setiap akan berangkat ke sekolah di pagi hari. "Hati-hati, Kyu."

Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan senyum. Putra tunggalnya itu langsung melambaikan tangan kearah seberang jalan dimana Kibum menunggu. Tanpa sengaja pandangan Hanna beradu dengan pandangan Kibum. Kibum lantas menunduk sekilas. Hanna membalasnya dengan anggukkan.

Begitu sosok Kyuhyun dan Kibum menghilang di belokan jalan, Hanna bergegas masuk kedalam rumah. Ia harus bersiap ke rumah Nyonya Lee. Istri dari mantan supirnya dulu mau berbaik hati memberinya pekerjaan. Bukan pekerjaan dengan gaji besar, mungkin hanya upah harian yang dulu menurutnya tak seberapa. Menjadi pembuat kue. Mungkin terdengar sepele. Akan tetapi, nyatanya Hanna butuh puluhan kali latihan untuk membuat satu jenis kue yang layak dikonsumsi.

Namun, dengan segala hal yang menimpanya, Hanna bisa lebih mensyukuri arti hidup. Terutama perannya sebagai ibu.

.

.

.

Baru saja Kyuhyun menginjakkan kaki di sekolah, sebuah bola basket tiba-tiba mengarah padanya. Karena terlalu mendadak, Kyuhyun tak sempat menghindarinya. Duk! Bola tersebut sukses menghantam wajahnya. Tubuhnya terhuyung.

Kibum yang berjalan dua langkah didepannya berbalik saat mendengar suara 'duk'. "Kyuhyun! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Serunya panik. Kyuhyun mengibaskan sebelah tangannya sedangkan tangan yang lain mengusap sudut bibirnya. Berdarah.

"Siapa yang melempar bola basket di koridor kelas?" Kibum mengambil bola basket yang tidak jauh dari kakinya. Pemuda itu menunjukkannya pada Kyuhyun. "Kau benar tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya seolah belum yakin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia sedikit berdesis merasakan perih pada bibirnya. Ia melirik ke sekelilingnya mencari darimana asal bola tersebut. Lapangan basket sekolahnya tidak mungkin berpindah secara mendadak, bukan?

"Owh, kasihan—"

Ah, sepertinya Kyuhyun tahu darimana datangnya bola tersebut. Kibum juga menoleh ke sumber suara. Tak mau berurusan dengan orang itu pagi ini, Kibum buru-buru menarik tangan Kyuhyun. "Kita pergi saja, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menurut saja saat Kibum menariknya. Namun, langkah mereka terhenti karena orang itu menghadang jalan. Senyum meremehkan yang kembali diulas untuk sekedar mengejek. Orang itu—Seunghyun.

"Kenapa buru-buru, eoh? Takut?"

Sarat akan ejekan. Kyuhyun merasakan genggaman Kibum pada tangannya mengerat.

"Pergilah! Aku dan Kyuhyun sedang buru-buru." Tukas Kibum cepat. Ia kembali melangkah, namun tubuh Seunghyun menghadangnya—lagi. Kibum menggeram.

"Tenanglah, Kim, aku tidak punya urusan denganmu. Aku hanya butuh si mantan orang kaya dan juga bola yang kau pegang itu."

Tanpa mengurangi senyum meremehkannya, Seunghyun melipat tangannya didepan dada. Ia hanya ingin bicara dengan Kyuhyun, tanpa ada urusan sedikitpun dengan Kibum.

"Bum—pergilah dulu." Suara Kyuhyun membuat Kibum menoleh, ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan bercanda! Kita tidak perlu meladeni orang ini."

"Bukan kita. Kau yang tidak perlu." Jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Kibum melepaskan genggamannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Seolah mengatakan jika ia akan baik. "Kau ke kelasmu saja."

"Kyu—"

"Kibum."

Meski dengan menghela napas, Kibum akhirnya mengangguk. Ia berjalan melewati Seunghyun begitu saja. Baru dua langkah, suara Seunghyun kembali menghentikan langkah Kibum.

"Hei, Kim, kembalikan bolaku!"

Lantas Kibum berbalik. Seunghyun mendekatinya dan mengulurkan tangannya—meminta bolanya. Kibum mengangkat bola ditangannya, memandangnya sejenak lalu mengulurkannya pada Seunghyun. Seunghyun tersenyum sinis begitu bola tersebut akan berpindah ke tangannya, sampai—duk!

Bola basket itu membentur lantai dan menggelinding begitu saja. Kibum berlalu tanpa mengatakan apapun membuat Seunghyun mengeraskan rahang. Ia berniat mengejar Kibum, namun ditahan oleh seseorang.

"Kau hanya berurusan denganku, tidak dengan Kibum. Jangan menyentuh Kibum sedikitpun!"

Sejak awal, Seunghyun hanya berurusan dengan Kyuhyun. Karena itulah, Kyuhyun tidak ingin Kibum masuk dalam lingkaran yang dibuat Seunghyun untuknya. Meski Kyuhyun tidak memungkiri jika Kibum berulang-ulang menyeretnya pergi untuk menghindari Seunghyun.

Tidak ada yang berubah dengan sekolah. Sebutan sampah atau mantan orang kaya—masih berlaku untuk Kyuhyun. Siswa-siswa masih memandangnya dengan mata memincing seolah melihat benda aneh. Lokernya kerap kali terisi dengan jus busuk. Dan—setiap akhir bulan adalah April Mob spesial hanya untuk Kyuhyun.

Seunghyun menyentak tangan Kyuhyun. Mengusap-usap bekas lengannya yang baru saja ditarik Kyuhyun dengan jijik—seolah benda aneh baru saja mengenainya. Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya datar. Sudah terbiasa dengan hal semacam itu.

"Kedengarannya ada yang mau jadi pahlawan. Dengar, Cho! Kau tidak perlu menasihatiku! Urus saja ibumu yang suka keluyuran di bar itu!" Sontak Kyuhyun menatap Seunghyun tajam. "Apa?! Kau mau marah karena aku menyebut ibumu?!" Tantang Seunghyun sembari menatap Kyuhyun. Beberapa siswa yang melewati koridor berjalan dengan langkah cepat. Tak ingin mendengar obrolan kedua orang yang saling menatap tajam itu.

"Apa sejak ditinggal mati ayahmu, ibumu menjadi frustasi?"

"Diam!"

"Ah. Aku lupa kalau kalian jatuh miskin tiba-tiba. Pantas ibumu menjadi seperti itu."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Tangannya mengepal berusaha menahan amarah. Ia tidak ingin membalas kalimat Seunghyun. Karena setiap ia membalasnya, Seunghyun akan semakin gencar mengoloknya.

"Cih! Kenapa? Tidak bisa menjawab karena yang kukatakan adalah benar?"

Jika ditanya siapa orang yang paling Seunghyun benci didunia ini, maka jawabannya adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Seunghyun tak paham alasannya. Ia hanya tidak suka. Semakin hari melihat Kyuhyun hanya membuat rasa bencinya menguar. Tanpa alasan.

Seunghyun mendekatkan kepalanya pada telinga Kyuhyun. Ia melirik Kyuhyun yang masih mencoba tenang meski Seunghyun melihat kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang terkepal erat.

"Ibumu—hanyalah wanita jalang."

Seunghyun justru terkekeh saat Kyuhyun memegang kerah seragamnya dengan wajah marah. Apa yang Seunghyun perkirakan benar.

"Jangan pernah menyebut ibuku dengan sebutan seperti itu! Kau tidak tahu soal ibuku!"

"Kenapa? Kau marah karena menyebut ibumu—"

"Tutup mulutmu, Choi Seunghyun! Aku tidak masalah jika kau menindasku, bahkan mempermalukanku didepan semua orang. Akan tetapi, jangan pernah kau menyebut ibuku dengan sebutan itu!" Kyuhyun marah. Ia marah. Bahkan saat Seunghyun menindasnya habis-habisan, ia tidak pernah merasa semarah ini. Kedua matanya yang memerah karena amarah menatap Seunghyun tajam. "Kau tidak pantas menyebut ibuku seperti itu!"

"Lalu? Apa aku harus meminta maaf padamu?" Seunghyun tertawa kemudian. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun dari kerah seragamnya. "Kenapa tidak menjawab? Apa jalang—"

"Tutup mulutmu! Sudah kubilang untuk tidak menyebut ibuku lagi! Tindas diriku lebih dari biasanya asalkan kau berhenti menyebut ibuku seperti itu!"

Seunghyun tak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya menatap Kyuhyun—dengan tatapan mengejek. "Cho Kyuhyun—kau menantangku?"

"Tidak. Aku bukan orang yang sepadan untuk menantangmu."

"Percuma. Untuk apa menantangku hanya karena ibu? Meski aku menindasmu, apa ibumu akan simpatik? Kau hanya akan disia-siakan saja. Kau tidak berarti apa-apa untuknya."

Tidak mengerti. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti kenapa Seunghyun merendahkan ibunya dengan sebutan itu. Selama ini, Kyuhyun tidak berharap Seunghyun mengambil celah dengan menggunakan ibunya sebagai bahan untuk menindasnya. Namun kali ini, tanpa Kyuhyun duga Seunghyun melakukannya.

"Apa maumu?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya bersenang-senang saja."

Kyuhyun memandang Seunghyun dengan pandangan sulit. Tak ingin amarahnya kembali tersulut, Kyuhyun memilih berlalu dari sana. Namun sebelum melangkah jauh, ia berhenti sejenak. Tanpa menoleh pada Seunghyun.

"Berkacalah sebelum menghina orang lain. Kurasa keluargamu—terutama ibumu terlalu jauh dari pengawasan ayahmu."

"Kau—"

"Mungkin kau tidak tahu jika ibumu pernah menggandeng pria lain. Dan aku yakin dia bukanlah ayahmu."

"Sialan kau!"

Bug!

Kyuhyun tak meringis meski kepalan tangan Seunghyun menghantam wajahnya. Ia memandang Seunghyun tanpa ekspresi.

"Tahu apa kau soal keluargaku?!"

Seunghyun berniat menghantamkan tinjunya pada Kyuhyun, namun jawaban Kyuhyun membuat pemuda bermata elang itu terpaku.

"Kau tahu apa soal ibuku?"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun meringis saat sudut bibirnya tertarik. Ia mematut dirinya di kaca yang terpasang pada dinding toilet. Ia menghela napas karena sudut bibirnya memar—membiru. Apa mungkin ia bisa masuk kelas dengan wajah seperti ini?

Tiba-tiba pintu toilet terbuka dengan keras. Kyuhyun melirik lewat kaca. Ada Kibum yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Temannya itu lalu menutup pintu—dengan keras pula lalu mendekati Kyuhyun. Kibum buru-buru mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya lalu membasuhnya dengan air. Pemuda itu menatap Kyuhyun kesal—dan juga khawatir disaat yang bersamaan.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Kibum mengusap luka di sudut bibir Kyuhyun dengan sapu tangannya. Kyuhyun sedikit berdesis karena rasa perih itu datang.

"Kau itu bodoh, Kyu! Kenapa masih berurusan dengan orang itu?! Harusnya kau pergi saja! Seunghyun hanya ingin menindasmu lagi!"

"Aku sudah biasa, Bum."

"Biasa kepalamu!" Kyuhyun justru tersenyum mendengar omelan Kibum. Kalau seperti ini, Kyuhyun seolah memiliki saudara yang perhatian. "Kenapa Seunghyun sampai memukulmu? Biasanya orang itu tidak pernah memainkan tangannya saat denganmu."

Memang benar, selama ini Seunghyun hanya menggunakan mulut dan kebiasaannya untuk menginjak-injak Kyuhyun—tanpa ada kekerasan. Kyuhyun kenal betul Seunghyun. Mereka pernah berteman selama hampir dua tahun walau berakhir menyedihkan bagi Kyuhyun. Seunghyun bukan tipe yang main tangan—seperti dirinya dahulu saat menindas orang lain.

"Mungkin orang itu sedang kesal."

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi saja?"

"Aku bukan pengecut, Bum. Dia akan semakin menindasku jika aku menghindarinya. Dan kau—pasti terkena getahnya juga."

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun sejenak. Ia menghela napas lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding.

"Keras kepala! Bukankah saat kita memutuskan untuk berteman aku sudah bilang padamu. Kita berjalan bersama untuk membuat mereka menatap kita dengan pandangan yang normal!"

"Aku ingat."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa? Memang ada kelanjutannya?"

"Ck—kau ingin membalas mereka, bukan?"

"Oh masalah itu. Aku sedang melakukannya."

Kibum menaikkan alisnya. Apa yang Kyuhyun katakan? Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Kibum.

"Bukan dengan menindas balik, Bum. Kau tahu kan—aku tidak dalam posisi yang menguntungkan untuk melakukan hal itu."

"Lalu?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

.

.

.

Hanna melihat kertas di tangannya. Ia mengamati rumah didepannya. Rumah yang lumayan besar dengan tembok tinggi. Ia tersenyum karena alamat rumah itu cocok dengan yang tertulis di kertas. Kemudian Hanna menekan bel. Wanita itu menunggu beberapa saat hingga pintu gerbang terbuka. Ia tersenyum saat seorang wanita muncul—mungkin seumuran dengannya.

"Ada perlu apa?" Tanya wanita itu.

Hanna menyerahkan bungkusan yang dibawanya. "Saya mengantar kue yang anda pesan dari Nyonya Lee." Wanita itu menerima bungkusan sembari mengamati Hanna. "Nyonya Lee sedang banyak pesanan, jadi saya yang mengantarkannya. Apakah kuenya sesuai dengan yang anda pesan?"

Wanita itu tak menanggapi ucapan Hanna, ia memperhatikan Hanna. Sepertinya ia pernah melihat Hanna—entah dimana.

"Anda—Nyonya Cho?" Tanya wanita itu begitu teringat siapa Hanna.

Sontak Hanna menatap wanita itu. "Y-ya. Anda tahu nama saya?"

"Kita pernah bertemu di pesta peresmian Yun Group beberapa tahun lalu. Saya pernah melihat anda, tapi mungkin anda tidak mengenali saya."

Hanna tersenyum kecut. Ia tanpa sadar menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan wanita itu mulai merasa tak enak hati. Berita kematian Tuan Cho setengah tahun lalu diiringi dengan penyitaan seluruh aset kekayaan keluarga Cho.

"Apakah anda—" ucapan wanita itu terputus karena Hanna berucap.

"Ya, Nyonya. Saya Nyonya Cho yang pernah anda temui beberapa tahun lalu. Sekarang saya bekerja di rumah Nyonya Lee." Hanna terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap wanita itu—yang memandangnya iba. Tidak. Hanna tak suka pandangan semacam itu menghujaninya. "Jika tidak ada yang lain, saya pamit, Nyonya." Ucapnya lalu membungkuk sedikit pada wanita itu.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengantarnya dengan cepat. Tolong sampaikan salam saya untuk Nyonya Lee."

Hanna mengangguk kemudian berlalu dengan cepat. Sampai tubuh Hanna terlihat kecil di ujung jalan, wanita yang berdiri di ambang pintu gerbang rumah itu masih terus memperhatikan hingga tubuh Hanna menghilang di belokan.

"Wanita yang kulihat saat itu—berbeda dengan yang kulihat saat ini."

.

.

.

"Dimana aboeji saat ini?!" Tanpa menggunakan sopan santunnya, Seunghyun menggebrak meja sekretaris sang ayah. Wanita muda itu tersentak.

"S—sajangnim sedang sibuk. Beliau tidak ingin di—" tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan dari sang sekretaris, Seunghyun melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan kerja sang ayah.

Kedatangan Seunghyun yang tiba-tiba membuat Tuan Choi memincingkan mata. Tidak biasanya putranya itu mau repot datang ke sini. Diletakkannya bolpoin ditangannya keatas meja. Pria paruh baya itu mengamati Seunghyun.

Seunghyun yang mendapati tatapan sang ayah—yang entah kenapa selalu mengintimidasinya—lantas menunduk. Ia masih memiliki sopan santun pada sang ayah.

"Ada perlu apa kau kesini?"

Seunghyun menarik napasnya sebelum mengangkat kepalanya. Ia kemudian menatap sang ayah.

"Aboeji, apa eommoni bersamamu beberapa hari ini?"

Sang ayah mengerutkan dahinya. Pria itu tidak pulang tiga hari ke rumah karena sibuk mengerjakan proyek terbaru. Ia selama tiga hari menginap di hotel dekat kantor. Jadi, pria itu merasa kebingungan karena putranya bertanya soal itu.

"Aku sibuk di kantor sehingga belum sempat pulang sejak tiga hari lalu. Kenapa menanyakan ibumu padaku?"

Jawaban sang ayah membuat Seunghyun tanpa sadar mengeraskan rahang.

"Tidak ada, aboeji. Kurasa eommoni sudah di rumah," balas Seunghyun dengan nada ragu.

Sang ayah tak serta merta percaya. Pria itu berdiri. "Katakan, Choi Seunghyun!" Katanya keras. Putranya dididik untuk menjadi seorang pria tegas—sama seperti dirinya dulu. Seunghyun gentar dengan bentakan ayahnya. Pria itu—ayahnya sangat tegas.

"Eommoni tidak pulang beberapa hari ini." Akunya membuat Tuan Choi berang. Pria paruh baya itu memukul meja kerjanya.

"Wanita itu—" geramnya. Pria Choi itu menatap putranya. "Akan kucari ibumu nanti. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan."

"Aboeji tidak pulang?"

Tuan Choi tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa takjubnya karena pertanyaan putranya. Namun, pria itu justru teringat satu hal.

"Mungkin besok." Jeda. "Kapan kau berhenti?" Tanyanya ambigu. Namun, Seunghyun yang paham maksud ayahnya justru merasakan kemarahan saat kalimat itu kembali didengarnya.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti dari basket! Aboeji tidak bisa mengaturku!"

"Kau seorang Choi! Tidak pantas bermain-main dengan hal semacam itu! Belajarlah untuk masuk perusahaan setelah lulus!"

Seunghyun mengeratkan giginya. Ia mengatur napasnya agar tak berteriak didepan sang ayah. "Aboeji harus mengerti! Aku tidak akan masuk ke perusahaan!"

"Choi Seunghyun!"

"Aku pamit." Ujarnya dengan cepat. Sebelum membuka pintu untuk keluar, Seunghyun menoleh pada sang ayah yang menatapnya marah.

"Seseorang bilang padaku jika eommoni menggandeng pria lain."

Lalu Seunghyun melangkah keluar. Mengabaikan suara pecahan benda dari dalam ruangan sang ayah.

.

.

.

"Kau melamun, Hanna."

"E—" buru-buru Hanna menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak sadar sejak kapan tangannya berhenti bekerja. "Maaf, Nyonya Lee."

Wanita yang lebih tua dari Hanna itu tersenyum. Ia tidak marah. Justru ia khawatir karena Hanna tidak menyahut saat mereka mengobrol sambil mengerjakan pesanan kue.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa ada masalah?"

Hanna buru-buru menggelengkan kepala. Tanda jika itu tidak benar. "Tidak ada masalah, Nyonya." Ujarnya meyakinkan.

Wanita bermarga Lee itu akhirnya memilih tidak bertanya lebih karena sepertinya Hanna tidak mau membahasnya.

"Baiklah. Tolong antarkan pesanan ini ke rumah Nyonya Park. Kau masih ingat bukan? Biar aku teruskan pekerjaanmu."

Hanna mengangguk. "Aku akan mengantarnya. Aku pergi dahulu."

Nyonya Lee tersenyum begitu Hanna melenggang pergi. Wanita itu dibuat takjub dengan perubahan Hanna belakangan ini. Saat pertama kali Hanna meminta bantuan kerumahnya, ia benar-benar kaget.

Bagaimana manusia angkuh macam Hanna bisa memohon padanya?

Namun, setelah kenal Hanna dengan lebih dekat, akhirnya Nyonya Lee paham. Hanna memang tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan apapun. Wanita yang selalu berpangku tangan selama hidupnya itu bahkan tidak bisa memasak. Awalnya ia dibuat geleng-geleng karena Hanna sama sekali tidak paham masalah dapur.

Akan tetapi, Hanna mempunyai tekat. Tekat untuk berubah. Untuk belajar menjalani hidup. Untuk menjadi istri yang baik bagi suaminya yang telah pergi. Untuk menjadi wanita yang pantas disebut ibu. Untuk putranya—Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Aku masih penasaran, kau membicarakan soal apa dengan orang itu?"

Kyuhyun yang sedang merapikan loker—ditempat kerja—nya menoleh pada Kibum. Sepertinya Kibum mau membahas soal tadi pagi. Menghela napas. Kyuhyun sepertinya perlu berbagi.

"Dia menyebut ibuku dengan—" Kyuhyun tak melanjutkan untuk sejenak. "—dengan sebutan yang tidak pantas." Ujarnya kemudian.

"Ah—harusnya kau yang menonjoknya kan. Lalu kenapa kau yang kena tonjok?"

"Aku pernah melihat ibu Seunghyun—dengan pria lain." Kibum ingin bertanya lagi sebelum kata-kata Kyuhyun membuatnya mengerti.

"Kau membalasnya dengan mengatakan itu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Meski terlihat tidak rela. Pemuda itu mengamati jendela disamping loker yang sedikit berdebu.

"Seunghyun—dia sebenarnya hanyalah anak yang kesepian. Semua yang dia lakukan semata untuk mengusir kehampaan dalam jiwanya. Saat aku mengatakan soal ibunya—dia marah. Aku yakin dia belum mengetahuinya."

Kibum heran. Padahal Seunghyun sejahat itu, tapi kenapa masih Kyuhyun bela. Pakai mengatakan Seunghyun anak yang kesepian pula.

"Dia suka basket, tapi tidak dengan aboejinya yang menginginkan Seunghyun terjun ke bisnis. Dulu—saat kami masih berteman, dia selalu mengeluhkan ayahnya yang memaksanya berhenti dari basket. Aku kasihan padanya."

Kyuhyun mengelus debu di permukaan kaca. Pantulan lampu kendaraan yang berpendar dari luar terlihat lebih jelas. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Sedangkan Kibum, ia mengamati Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan? Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa mengatakan hal-hal baik tentang orang yang bahkan selalu menindasnya hampir setiap hari.

"Kibum—"

"Eoh?"

"Jangan membenci Seunghyun. Dia sebenarnya anak baik. Dia—hanya perlu waktu untuk menyadarinya."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **April 13, 2017**

 **With Love,**

 **Jung Je Ah**


	8. note

_**Pertama, aku mau berterima kasih untuk kalian yang masih nungguin fanfiksiku selama ini. Aku sadar masih banyak 'hutang' yang harus kubayar untuk kalian. Dan hal itu tidak akan berkurang kecuali aku mengupdate fanfiksi yang masih mangkrak.**_

 _ **Kedua, aku mau minta maaf. Sebagai author aku merasa tidak profesional dan tidak konsisten—kemarin ngomongnya a sekarang ngomongnya b—aku sadar akan hal itu. Tapi maaf beribu maaf. Aku merasa kepercayaan diriku sebagai author mendadak hilang. Rasanya sangat sulit untuk meneruskan kisah Kyuhyun dalam fanfiksi ini. Alasannya—aku masih mencari alasan sehingga pemikiran ini hinggap dikepalaku.**_

 _ **Ketiga, dengan berat hati aku harus hiatus. Aku butuh istirahat. Aku mungkin akan kembali saat waktunya telah tepat dan saat kepercayaan diriku kembali muncul. Aku tidak bisa menentukan berapa lama tapi kurasa bukan dalam waktu yang dekat.**_

 _ **Maaf dan terima kasih untuk dukungan dari kalian semua. Sampai jumpa lagi.**_


End file.
